Éva et l'Alpha
by elonaballon
Summary: Éva Holmes, une jeune fille de 18 ans, subit les effets du comportement violent de son père, un alcoolique qui frappe, sa mère et elle. Un jour, elle trouve un moyen de faire tout cesser. Fuir. Elle vit dans un monde où les loups-garous dirigent les humains. Éva fera la connaissance d'un Alpha qui ne la laissera pas indifférente.
1. Éva et l'Alpha - Résumé

Éva Holmes, une jeune fille de 18 ans, subit les effets du comportement violent de son père, un alcoolique qui frappe, sa mère et elle. Un jour, elle trouve un moyen de faire tout cesser. Fuir.

Elle vit dans un monde où les loups-garous dirigent les humains. Éva fera la connaissance d'un Alpha qui ne la laissera pas indifférente. Pourtant, c'était improbable : elle n'avait rien vu arriver, elle n'avait rien ressenti, pas même ce lien bizarroïde...

Une histoire d'amour passionnée et incomparable, entre fantastique et réel.


	2. Chapitre un

-Chapitre un-

« Une seule issue »

Allongée sur mon lit, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique m'emporte dans un autre monde. Je m'imagine, à la rentrée, en train d'observer les nouveaux terminales, des loups-garous fraîchement arrivés en compagnie de notre futur Alpha, le fils de l'Alpha suprême. Nous vivons dans un monde de paix et d'harmonie sous le contrôle de notre Alpha. Un monde partagé entre les humains, tels que ma famille et moi, et les loups-garous. Pas de hiérarchie, chacun mérite sa place tel qu'il est grâce à Josh Starckley, notre Alpha suprême. « À ce qu'il paraît son fils est célibataire... » m'aurait dit ma meilleure amie, Anita Darnel. Malheureusement, je ne la vois pas souvent...

\- Éva !, crie ma mère du premier étage, me tirant de mes pensées.

\- Oui, maman ?

Elle me demande de descendre quand je le vois, cet homme inhumain.

\- Grégory.

Plus sec tu meurs.

\- C'est ton père, arrêtes de l'appeler par son prénom même si tu ne veux pas...

Devant mon regard froid qui signifie que je ne lui obéirais pas, elle se reprend :

\- Bon, emmène-le sur le canapé pour qu'il se repose s'il-te plait, demande-t-elle en soutenant mon père à l'entrée de la maison.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Il est saoul. Il a trop bu et va nous frapper ! Pourquoi le laisses-tu faire ?

\- Ma chérie, aide-le je t'en prie, dit ma mère en ignorant ma question. Il est allé boire quelques verres au bar du coin et en rentrant du travail je l'ai retrouvé là, couché sur le perron, poursuit-elle.

\- Non, maman. Je ne l'aiderai pas. C'est un alcoolique égoïste, brute, fou et con au plus haut point ! Mais rassure-toi, je vais t'épargner sa longue liste de défauts, ris-je sarcastiquement.

\- Ne parles pas de ton père de cette manière !

Elle baisse la tête, puis la relève pour murmurer dans un souffle désespéré :

\- Il va se réveiller et te frapper...

\- Et bien qu'il me frappe si cela lui fait plaisir ! Je me défendrai. Nous ne sommes pas ses bonnes, hurlais-je.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il te fera du mal, crie ma génitrice, et tu n'auras pas la force de te défendre.

\- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne fais-tu rien ? Tu pourrais tout simplement appeler la police, nous libérer de cet enfer, mais tu ne le ferais pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es aussi égoïste que lui ! Tu manques cruellement de répartie, tu es une soumise, tu es faible, dis-je durement.

J'essaie de contenir mes larmes et les ravale avec difficulté. Pourquoi ma mère ne me défend-t-elle jamais, bon sang ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en à l'air !, explique-t-elle tandis que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

\- Oh non ! Pas encore la tournée de larmes ! Ni ton cinéma à deux balles ! De toute façon je te déteste ! Tu le laisseras me frapper jusqu'à ce que je me casse d'ici !

\- Ne dis pas cela...

\- Je dis ce que je veux ! Je-te-déteste, voilà, sifflais-je entre mes dents pour la provoquer.

\- TAIS-TOI !

Apparemment, ça a marché. Jamais ma mère ne m'a parlé comme elle vient de le faire. Je suis hors de moi, je suis furieuse ! Je la fusille du regard. Comment peut-elle me dire de me taire ? Mon père, lui qui la frappe, lui qui n'a jamais été là pour elle ! Il ne s'est jamais occupé de moi. Et il n'est pas prêt de changer d'attitude. Elle soutient comme elle peut ce qui me sert de géniteur et l'installe sur le sofa du salon. Je pars de la pièce et me réfugie dans ma chambre. J'attrape mon ours en peluche qui me tient compagnie depuis mes deux ans. Je le presse contre moi, mets mes écouteurs et essaye de me détendre. Mes prunelles vertes ne demandent qu'à pleurer, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rester forte et encore moins pleurer pour lui. Je commence à sentir mes yeux qui s'alourdissent, et je ne pense plus à rien.

Moi, Éva Holmes, j'ai 18 ans. Je suis née dans une famille normale, enfin... à quelques exceptions près. Mon père est violent quand il est saoul. Ma mère, quant à elle, est mariée depuis seize années avec l'homme qui la frappe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne part pas, pourquoi elle est toujours à ses côtés. Je ne supporte plus mon père, je n'en peux plus de le voir comme cela.

Le soir, quand je rentre du lycée, c'est un véritable calvaire. D'une minute à l'autre, il rentre et m'ordonne d'aller lui acheter de l'alcool. Je refuse, je me débats, mais je finis toujours avec des bleus sur les bras, et des égratignures sur les jambes. Ma mère, de peur de se faire frapper reste silencieuse et obéie. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il lui fasse du mal. Ma vie est un cauchemar. Je veux m'enfuir. Je veux partir de tout ça ! Je voudrais tellement que ça cesse...

\- Papa ! Non... papa... Je t'en prie... Arrête ! Arrête !

Ses poings se rabattent sur moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Ivre et fou, il se défoule sur moi. Il me cogne, j'endure, laisse couler des larmes sur mes joues endolories. Je sens les bleus arriver...

Je gémis de douleur et me plains. Je le supplie de s'arrêter, en vain. Sa main frappe mon visage, brûlant. Je me recroqueville au sol, tentant de me protéger dans un coin de la cuisine.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?, murmurais-je dans un souffle. Pourquoi-pourquoi es-tu devenu comme cela ? Je-je... Tu me fais du mal. Tu nous fais du mal, me rectifiais-je.

\- Arrête de parler, idiote. Tu m'ennuies plus qu'autre chose !, aboie-t-il. Tu l'as mise où la bouteille ?

Je secoue la tête et baisse les yeux, montrant que je ne coopère pas.

\- Dis-moi où est ma Vodka, putain !

Mes larmes coulent, encore et encore. Mais que s'est-il passé dans sa tête pour qu'il change comme cela ? Du tout au tout, en plus.

Il balance sa jambe dans ma direction et me donne un coup dans le crâne.

\- Aaah !!

\- Arrête de chialer comme une madeleine, putain !, il souffle, excédé. Je vais répéter ma question, et tu as intérêt d'y répondre une bonne fois pour toute.

Je ne connais pas la suite. Va-t-il me frapper si je ne lui dis pas où j'ai caché l'alcool ?

\- Où. Est. Ma. Vodka ?

\- Je-je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?, dit-il sarcastiquement en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire carnassier accroché à ses lèvres. Tu te fous de moi ?

\- N-non.

\- Bien.

Il se retourne, souffle, passe sa main dans ses cheveux et avance en direction de la porte. Pensant que c'est fini, je respire à nouveau. Seulement, au pas de la porte de la pièce, il revient à la charge sur moi et me saute dessus. Je ne peux empêcher les nouveaux coups s'abattrent sur moi. Il a plus de force que moi. Enfin, je suis plus faible que lui, malgré qu'il soit ivre.

\- Maman... Va... T'en... Vouloir... Si... Tu... Continues, pleurais-je en suffoquant.

\- Oh, pauvre petite. Dois-je avoir de la pitié ? Pourtant je n'en ai pas ne serait-ce qu'une once !

\- Tu n'es qu'un salopard, susurrais-je.

\- Excuse-moi? Tu peux répéter, soumise ? Je crois avoir mal entendu.

Je me relève avec difficulté, ravale mes larmes, et me dirige vers la porte. Mais quand mon épaule frôle la sienne, il me stoppe instantanément de sa grande main :

\- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

\- Loin de toi, papa... La bouteille est dans le placard des conserves, soufflais-je, à bout, signifiant ma défaite et ma soumission.

Je viens de rouvrir les yeux. Cela ne fait pourtant qu'une vingtaine de minutes que j'ai dormi. Je n'arrive pas à me reposer, je n'y arrive plus. Que de cauchemars qui ravivent les souvenirs... De mauvais souvenirs. Les cauchemars que je fais sont toujours tirés de la réalité, et tout est toujours vrai. Ils sont là seulement pour me rappeler chaque nuit à quel point je souffre. Pour me rappeler que je ne fais rien, que j'encaisse, que j'accepte, sans jamais ouvrir la bouche.Que je me soumets à la situation et que rien ne changera si je ne réagis pas. Ces cauchemars ne servent qu'à me rendre malheureuse, nostalgique et à culpabiliser sans arrêt.

Je me lève, entre-ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre, en priant pour que mon père ne soit pas dans les parages. Par chance, je peux traverser le couloir tranquillement pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la serrure.

Je me considère un instant devant le miroir. Une chevelure des plus banales, brune et ondulée. Un teint de fantôme, une peau légèrement hâlée. Des iris verts, entourés de nombreux cils noirs comme le charbon. Des lèvres roses, charnues et pulpeuses. Un nez droit et fin et de petites pommettes. Des cernes sont creusés sous mes yeux, dû à l'épuisement. De nombreux hématomes marquent ma peau. Mon corps n'est pas maigre mais se vide de toute énergie au fur-et-à-mesure des jours, pour mon plus grand malheur... Je démêle mes longues mèches jusqu'à ce que...

\- Éva ! Ouvre-moi sur le champ !

Mon père tape contre la porte. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Si je sors, il verra que j'ai pleuré et me battra. Si je reste, il réussira à défoncer la porte.

Je ne dispose plus que d'une seule issue… La fenêtre.


	3. Chapitre deux

-Chapitre deux-

« La fugue »

Je passe la tête par la fenêtre et observe le balcon de ma chambre. J'ouvre rapidement le tiroir et prends des serviettes de douche auxquelles je faisdes nœuds. Un petit moyen pas très assuré mais je veux échapper des mains de mon père. Je jette la corde par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre puis je m'accroche et descends à mon balcon. Une fois dans ma chambre, je prends une longue veste recouvrant mes cheveux bruns, mon téléphone et mes quelques économies. J'enfile rapidement mes baskets.

J'arrache la corde et la fais tomber jusqu'à l'herbe de mon jardin. Puis je descends rapidement avant que mon père ne s'en aperçoive. Une fois en bas, je cours et grimpe sur le grillage. Je cours, je cours de toutes mes forces. J'ai peur…

Et si mon père me retrouve ? S'il y arrivait ?

Dans ma tête, tout se bouscule. Des millions de questions surgissent d'un coup. Étant plus jeune, je n'osais pas m'interposer à mon père ni le contredire. Il prenait toujours l'emprise sur moi et contrôlait chacun de mes faits et gestes. S'il savait à quel point je le déteste... Il aurait dû me donner l'amour qu'un père aurait dû donner à son enfant. Il a préféré faire l'égoïste et en a oublié sa famille. Entendre ma mère pleurer sur son sort chaque soir quand mon père dort, voir ses marques qu'il a laissé sur elle. C'est de trop, je n'en peux plus. Ma mère subit cela comme je le subis aussi, et du haut de mes 18 ans, je vis déjà pire qu'un enfer.

Est-ce l'avenir qui m'était destiné ?

Si oui, alors, je ne veux aucunement exister et je préfère me morfondre ailleurs.

Et ma mère ? Qu'en pense-t-elle ? Est-elle triste ? D'ailleurs est-elle même au courant ou se dit-elle que je suis dans ma chambre en train de me reposer tranquillement sur mon lit ? Si elle m'en voulait ? Si je la trahissais en l'abandonnant ?

Elle va de nouveau se faire frapper et je ne serais pas là pour l'aider, pour calmer mon père et détendre l'atmosphère pesante. Soudain, je m'arrête. J'enlève la capuche rabattue sur ma tête. Je pense à ma mère qui va être blessée à cause de moi. Il va la toucher par ma faute. Il va détendre ses nerfs sur elle, parce que je ne serais pas là. Elle a beau être soumise et peu rebelle, elle reste ma mère, celle qui m'a mise au monde. Elle a beau ne pas défendre de peur d'être battue, je me dois d'être là pour elle.

Je me demande si je ne dois pas revenir. Tout à l'heure, je lui ai balancé ces horreurs sur le coup de la colère. Je l'ai traitée d'égoïste alors qu'en réalité, c'est moi qui l'est. À présent, je regrette amèrement mes récentes paroles. Elle a toujours été là pour moi d'une manière quelconque et je sais au fond de moi qu'elle le sera toujours. Et aujourd'hui, je prends mon destin en main, j'espère qu'elle le comprendras. J'étouffe un sanglot et reprends la route.

Je suis déjà dans la lueur du bois, il fait froid, il fait nuit. Et les branches craquent sous mon passage. Les arbres se balancent et mon corps fatigué avance lentement. Je suis à une bonne heure de chez moi et je refuse d'aller plus loin. Mais si je rentre, quelle sera la réaction de mon père ? Je doute qu'elle soit agréable et accueillante. Je suis trop naïve.

Jamais, jamais il ne m'a dit un seul mot agréable. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne m'a montré qu'il m'aimait. Jamais il ne me l'a dit. Si ce n'est qu'une fois que je l'ai entendu. Il y a des pères qui donnent des surnoms mignons à leurs enfants et ceux-ci se plaignent encore d'être ridicules. Mais eux, au moins, ont un père attentionné qui les aiment. Pas un père qui les giflent le soir en rentrant de l'école. Pas un père qui se saoule et ne fait rien d'autre de ses journées. Un père qui fait attention à sa famille, qui la protège et lui donne de l'amour, qui aime sa femme et que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait la blesser. Un père qui donnerai tout, y compris sa vie, pour sa famille.

Je suis bouleversée et mes larmes ne cessent de couler. La peur et l'incompréhension font surface. Mon corps parle et se dirige loin de chez moi mais ma tête en pense autrement. Fatiguée et perdue, je décide de marcher loin. Très loin. Assez loin pour qu'il ne me retrouve pas. Ou pour que je ne change d'avis une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu vas y arriver, Éva. Tu trouveras bien un moyen, chuchotais-je en essayant de me rassurer moi-même, malgré l'appréhension du futur.

Je dois rester calme et garder mon sang froid. « Ne pas baisser les bras, ne pas baisser les bras », je me répète. Soudain, une racine plantée là où il ne faut pas me fait tomber par terre. Mon genou saigne et j'arrache un bout de mon tee-shirt pour m'en servir de bandage.

Je marche, longtemps jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il est tant que je me repose. Mais impossible dans une situation pareil. Je baisse les yeux et découvre mes jambes ensanglantées. Cela ne me choque pas, j'ai déjà vu pire à cause de mon père. Mon corps est fatigué et ma tête et ma conscience m'oblige à avancer. Et puis... BOUM !

Je sens ma tête qui tourne et bourdonne, mes membres se figent... Mes paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes et la fatigue me rattrape. Je tombe et m'écrase violemment au sol. Puis, mes yeux se ferment sous la douleur. Je suis emportée dans un autre monde, beaucoup plus beau, beaucoup plus rose, là où la souffrance ne pointe plus le bout de son nez.

Serais-je inconsciente ?...

Il est là. Comme chaque fois que mes paupières se ferment. Il pointe un couteau dans ma direction. Une arme blanche. Un objet qui pourrait facilement me couper, ou même me tuer. Et cela ne lui fait pas peur. De se dire qu'il a ma vie entre ses mains sales. Non, au contraire, il parraît tellement sûr de lui. L'alcool le rend fier -pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi l'être-, et odieux. Horriblement odieux. Je ne le supporte plus.

\- Alors, on fait moins la maligne, hein ?

Il ricane. J'ai envie de lui déformer le visage, de lui arracher ses yeux et de les jeter à des animaux sauvages.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas, Éva. Tu as exactement quinze minutes pour passer au tabac le plus proche, s'il n'y a pas d'alcool tu vas au supermarché du coin et tu reviens illico-presto. Pas de détours, tu prends bien ta carte d'identité et ton fric et je te veux ici dans exactement quinze minutes.

Je déglutis bruyamment. Mes pupilles dilatées font des vas-et-viens entre le couteau dans sa main et son sourire hypocrite. Il rajoute, d'une voix mielleuse mais qui a pourtant le don de me faire frémir :

\- N'essaie pas de partir je ne sais où, et encore moins de te rendre chez les flics. Si tu rentres à la maison avec ce que je t'ai demandé, je t'épargnerai les coups et tu pourras dîner dans le calme.

Il sait que parler du calme me fait réagir car depuis qu'il s'est métamorphosé en un être égoïste, égocentrique, imbu de sa personne et salopard au plus haut point, le silence est rare à la maison. Ce ne sont que des cris, des pleurs, des hurlements à en déchirer les tympans. Que du bruit. C'est pour cette raison que je m'isole dans ma chambre, avec les écouteurs dans les oreilles pour m'évader de ce monde.

\- Très bien…, cédais-je, honteuse. Que dois-je t'acheter ?

\- Du Martini et du Whisky, ordonne-t-il fermement.

\- Et je suppose que je dois prendre mon argent de poche ?, articulais-je quelque peu lassée par son comportement hautain et complètement irrespectueux.

\- T'as tout compris, balance-t-il en mâchouillant son chewing-hum salement.

\- Comme d'habitude…

\- Ne réponds pas ! Il te reste exactement douze minutes, maintenant…


	4. Chapitre trois

-Chapitre trois-

« La rencontre »

J'ouvre les yeux et à ma plus grande surprise, je suis dans une grande chambre dont la tapisserie est d'un vert pâle. Je parcours des yeux la pièce. Il y a un petit canapé deux places, une table basse, un bureau, une armoire en bois et un lit simple recouvert de draps fins.

Haletante, je me lève du lit mais mes membres en décident autrement. Je tombe et me retrouve le nez à quelques millimètres du sol.

Mais bordel, où suis-je ?

Je ressens une terrible douleur à mon genou droit, n'étant pas en bon état. Je me rallonge sur le matelas. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que des voix surgissent du couloir.

\- Elle est réveillée, chuchote une personne derrière la porte.

\- Allons la voir dans ce cas, répond une voix étonnement grave.

La porte s'ouvre doucement en grinçant. Je me retrouve nez à nez devant un couple. Une magnifique dame au visage d'ange m'observe d'un sourire radieux mais timide. Elle a une chevelure soyeuse et bouclée d'un brun clair, coupé au carré. Quant à son mari, il a des cheveux noirs et épais, très courts.

\- Bonjour, commençais-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bonjour, jeune-fille, répond l'homme.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. J'ai tellement de questions. Mais la plus importante est celle-ci, je crois :

\- Où suis-je ?, poursuivis-je, hésitante.

\- Bonjour, tu te trouves dans la maison de l'Alpha suprême, Josh Starckley, mon mari, dit-elle en pointant l'homme du menton.

Je me raidis aussitôt. Pour me rassurer, la jeune femme me lance un regard attendri qui me calme instantanément. Je baisse la tête en signe de respect et non de soumission.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire. Je dois rêver, marmonnais-je.

\- Oh, bien au contraire, tu es loin de rêver. Tu es bien dans la maison de l'Alpha avec un grand A.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je me permets de vous contredire. C'est tout bonnement impossible, reprenais-je, sûre de moi. Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment je suis arrivée ici ? J'étais blessée et incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Et de plus, j'étais inconsciente, il me semble. Ce qui me semble beaucoup pour mon état physique.

\- Calme-toi et arrête de déblatérer parce que tu es paniquée, dit l'Alpha.

\- C'est notre fils, Derek Starckley, qui t'a trouvée allongée dans la forêt, poursuit la femme. Il a prit la sage décision de t'emmener ici pour que l'on te soigne. Il faisait nuit et il s'avérait dangereux que tu restes dans la forêt à cette heure-ci. Tu as dû marcher pendant quelques heures, à coups sûrs.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois le jour. Depuis combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Est-ce que mes plaies sont soignées ? Que suis-je bête, elle vient de m'expliquer que leur fils m'avait ramenée pour me soigner.

\- Si vous me permettez, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

\- Seulement quelques heures. Il a été difficile de soigner tes blessures, on s'est activé, répond l'Alpha.

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

\- C'est mon devoir, rajoute-t-il en souriant.

\- Je suis Yasmina Starckley. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Éva Holmes, Madame.

\- Enchantée Éva, sourit-elle alors que ses yeux se mettent à pétiller brusquement. Tu as faim ?

Mon ventre gargouille avant que je ne réponde et le couple se met à rire.

\- Je vais te préparer un bon repas dans ce cas.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre gentillesse mais je ne peux pas profiter de votre hospitalité de cette manière. Je refuse. Vous m'avez déjà recueillie cette nuit, vous n'allez pas vous causer tant d'efforts pour moi !

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je t'assure !

\- Je ne vais pas profiter de vous, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis désolée.

\- Écoute, je te propose d'aller prendre une douche pour te détendre et ensuite nous discuterons de tout cela en mangeant.

Après tout, Madame Starckley ne lâchera pas l'affaire si je refuse. Je finis par hocher la tête.

\- Bien. La salle de bain est ici. Et si tu en as besoin, il y a de vieilles béquilles dans le placard, confirme l'Alpha.

\- Derek va arriver, je vais préparer le repas. Laissons Éva seule un moment.

Je mime un « merci » dans un sourire et ils quittent la pièce. Je prends les béquilles et me dirige vers la salle de bain avant que je ne sois intriguée par la fenêtre. Je m'approche et aperçois une magnifique allée en graviers. De nombreux buissons fleuris sont plantés sur les côtés. La maison ne fait pas qu'un étage, j'en suis certaine. La chambre où je suis à l'air d'être au troisième. Sûrement le dernier. De nombreuses voitures qui doivent coûter la peau des fesses sont garées devant l'entrée.

Je me glisse dans la douche à l'italienne une fois déshabillée et l'eau chaude réchauffe ma peau. Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis propre et épargnée de toutes les saletés qui infectaient les égratignures. Je sors de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de moi pour me changer. Le lit est déjà refait.

Je me dirige vers celui-ci, attrape mes vêtements troués de la veille et les enfile. Je ne vais pas abuser de leur hospitalité quand même.

Je reviens dans la salle de bain et trouve une brosse à dent neuve ainsi que quelques produits de beautés tels que des crèmes. J'en applique sur mes hématomes et égratignures et me lave les dents. J'attache mes cheveux et me pose sur le sofa en cuir noir. Mon regard divague sur l'immensité du paysage et je finis par me perdre à nouveau dans mes pensées…

Je décide d'aller dans la cuisine. Je suppose que celle-ci est au premier étage. Y a-t-il un ascenseur ? Une voix rauque m'interpelle :

\- Eh ! Attend !

Je me retourne pour faire face à un beau brun baraqué, parfaitement bâti.

\- Salut !

Il est plutôt imposant. Il est grand et musclé, la peau légèrement mâte. Il a un visage de Dieu et des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Je suis impressionnée par sa beauté complètement irréelle. Je suis surprise mais pas tant que cela, finalement. Tous les êtres vivants savent que la nature a donné beaucoup plus d'atouts aux loups-garous. Ils ont tous un visage d'ange, des traits fins et tout est à la perfection. Pas une ride, pas un cerne ! Et les femmes n'utilisent que rarement du maquillage. Ils n'ont aucuns défauts mis-à-part leur possessivité envers leurs épouses ou époux et les hommes peuvent parfois se montrer très… jaloux. Les Alphas aiment diriger et si nous ne les respectons pas… Je préfère ne pas y penser. Les Alphas sont les plus belles bêtes du pays, y compris leurs familles. Je reste bouche-bée devant ce magnifique tableau.

Est-ce la réalité ? Oui. Ce jeune homme se trouve bien devant moi et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Salut, répétais-je minablement.

\- Je vois que je ne te laisse pas indifférente.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Comment vont tes chevilles ?, plaisantais-je.

Voyant que je suis gênée, il explose de rire et se présente comme ses parents l'ont fait deux heures plus tôt.

\- Derek Starckley, le futur Alpha, dit-il en me serrant la main vivement.

\- Éva Holmes.

\- Enchanté. Je te fais visiter ?

\- De même. Pourquoi pas… Mais avec cela, ça risque d'être compliqué, expliquais-je en montrant mon genou bandé.

\- Je peux toujours te porter.


	5. Chapitre quatre

-Chapitre quatre-

« La réalité »

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que Derek me porte tout en me faisant visiter. Il y a plusieurs pièces, enfin je dirais plus des suites vue l'immensité des salles. Nous discutons de choses et d'autres. Je sais que je devrais le vouvoyer car il est le futur Alpha mais l'âge m'en empêche, il est aussi jeune que moi. À maintes reprises, je l'ai remercié de m'avoir ramenée ici, car c'est en parti grâce à lui que je ne suis pas dans un piteux état.

Au premier étage, j'entends Madame Starckley crier :

\- À table !

Alors que nous descendons, je lui demande s'il est fils unique.

\- Non pas vraiment, rit-il, on va dire que nous sommes assez nombreux.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce toi qui va prendre le « pouvoir » ?

\- Parce que je suis le plus âgé. Mes parents pensent que je ferais un bon Alpha grâce à ma maturité. Le seul problème, m'avoue-t-il, est qu'il m'arrive de faire des crises d'angoisse et d'être incontrôlable. C'est un risque à prendre.

Derek, tenant mes béquilles d'une main et me portant de l'autre, me descend à la cuisine. Celle-ci est d'un gris clair et blanc. Un long et large plan de travail est installé et une immense table trône au milieu de la pièce. Elle est soigneusement dressée. Madame Starckley me sourit mais pourtant, ne dit rien.

\- Manon, Blaire, Julien ? À table !, crie-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Un vacarme se fait entendre venant des escaliers. Une brune aux cheveux mi-longs et avec de magnifiques yeux verts s'approche de moi et me sourit chaleureusement.

\- Je te présente Manon, elle a seize ans tout comme Julien, et voici Blaire. Elle a un an de plus, dit Monsieur Starckley.

\- Enchantée, je suis Éva Holmes.

Donc Manon est la blonde aux yeux bleus, la brunette est Blaire et Julien est le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais comme son père. Le repas se fait en silence concernant mon arrivée. Tous parlent de choses et d'autres mais aucun n'évoque le sujet de ma fugue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pour une fois, je me sens à ma place. C'est étrange, ce sentiment de bien être.

\- Les enfants, on vous laisse débarrasser la table s'il-vous plait.

\- Oui, marmonnent-ils en cœur.

Elle s'adresse à moi.

\- Viens, nous allons discuter de ce que nous avons parlé tout à l'heure. Josh, tu viens ?

\- Oui.

Je les suis sans ronchonner. Nous allons sur un des bancs près d'une balançoire de l'immense jardin fleuri. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas s'imposer à ma vie ni m'obliger à lui révéler la vérité. Elle doit se demander pourquoi j'étais dans un état pareil… Elle me fixe, attendant sûrement que je sois prête pour lui parler.

\- Vous devez sûrement vous demander quelle est la raison qui m'a poussée à m'enfuir de mon domicile familial.

Ils hochent la tête et me laisse continuer de parler.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à en parler car je ne vous connais pas. Je ne veux pas livrer ma vie privée à des inconnus. Et puis sincèrement, si vous n'étiez pas l'Alpha suprême, m'auriez-vous recueillie ?

\- Évidemment, assure Monsieur Starckley.

\- Alors je vous remercie de votre hospitalité mais comme je ne veux absolument pas en abuser, je vais m'en aller. Pour me fonder un avenir seule.

\- Éva, me stoppe la femme, poses-toi la question avant tout : comptes-tu retourner chez toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, dis-je après un long moment de réflexion.

J'hésite longuement. C'est un énorme dilemme qui me fait face. Mon cœur parle mais mon corps ne supporte plus les coups. Je n'ai pas de réelles cicatrices, juste des petites que j'ai réussi à soigner seule.

\- Je peux te proposer de rester avec nous quelques temps afin que tu puisses trouver une solution et un équilibre et que tu puisses te poser, prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où j'irais par la suite… Je veux juste vous épargner de moi, de mes problèmes. Je viens d'arriver et je chamboule tout.

\- Tu ne chamboules pas tout ! Loin de là, répond la femme de l'Alpha. Et je ne le sais pas plus que toi. En revanche, ce que je sais c'est que même si nous ne nous connaissons pas plus que cela, je peux t'assurer que nous serons présents pour t'aider.

Soudain, les larmes glissent silencieusement le long de mes joues et se frayent un chemin au coin de mes lèvres. Ma carapace que j'ai depuis si longtemps se brise d'un coup. La tristesse que je n'ai pas évacuée depuis deux bons jours part petit-à-petit dans des larmes salées qui ne cessent de rouler sur mes joues. Cela fait dix minutes qu'elle me sert dans ses bras et essaye de calmer ma peine, en vain. Elle relève son menton, à la base posé sur ma tête et me dit calmement :

\- Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer, cela te ferait du bien.

Je prends mes béquilles, me lève et en partant je chuchote un faible « merci ». Je croise Derek qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je retourne chez moi. Je viendrais te voir ce soir. J'espère que tu iras mieux. Bon courage et tiens, si ça ne va pas.

Il me tend un papier où je vois rapidement les chiffres de son numéro de téléphone et lui souris pour le remercier. Est-ce ma peine qui est le but de sa technique d'approche ou bien il donne son numéro à toutes les filles qu'il croise ? Je préfère ne pas le savoir…

Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux et se rend compte que j'ai pleuré. Une larme coule le long de ma joue alors que mon sourire s'efface. Il l'essuie de son pouce. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, mais se referment aussitôt. Son regard pétillant ne devient que peiné. Il faut des caresses à mon bras et part sans dire un mot.

Je monte dans la chambre où j'étais ce matin et m'étale sur le lit. Je m'effondre de nouveau, laissant place à de la culpabilité. Je suis fatiguée. Je ne fais que pleurer, rongée par mon propre sort.

C'est sur ces pensées que mes paupières lourdes se ferment, avec un goût salé au coin de ma bouche.

\- Tu me gâches la vie ! Je ne peux quasiment plus marcher ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? J'ai trop de courbatures ! Il y a tellement de bleus sur mes jambes que je ne peux même pas m'asseoir ! Quand je rentre le soir, tu m'aboies dessus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Reprends-toi, bordel ! Et Maman, dans cette histoire, la voir aussi malheureuse ne te touche pas ? Tu es un être égoïste, je pensais que tu l'étais nettement moins.

\- Ne me parle pas de cette manière. Tu vas baisser d'un ton, idiote.

\- Mais… Papa…, soufflais-je alors que les larmes menacent de couler. J'essaie de te faire réagir ! Comprends-moi ! Comprends-nous ! Tu ne nous rends pas la vie facile, tu le sais cela ?, continuais-je avec un brin d'espoir.

\- Tu es ridicule à faire ce speech. Tu n'est qu'une comédienne ! Je te frappe, tu as des bleus ? Des courbatures ? Du mal à te lever, à te baisser ? ET ALORS ?

\- Et alors ? Mais… Je n'en reviens pas. Tu me retires les mots de la bouche. Je suis estomaquée par tes propos.

\- Arrête de faire ton enfant et de prendre tes grands airs. C'est quelque chose que je ne supporte absolument pas.

Je souffle. Dix minutes. Dix minutes que je tente, en vain, de parler à mon père. De discuter avec lui calmement de la situation. Il est comme cela depuis peu. Enfin depuis peu, c'est-à-dire depuis quelques mois. Il est sobre, et c'est une des rares vraies discussions que j'ai avec lui depuis longtemps.

Prit d'une soudaine envie de se défouler, il recommence. Sa poigne attrape ma chevelure et son autre main écrabouille la mienne. Mes os craquent. Je pleure sous la douleur, la haine, l'émotion. Mes doigts me font mal. Il vient de me les casser, de me les briser. J'en suis certaine.

\- Que faut-il faire pour que tout cela cesse ?, criais-je alors qu'il continue de me battre.

Il se relève. C'est la première fois qu'il me tape en étant sobre. Je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Peut-être était-ce son vrai visage depuis le début, et qu'il a juste très bien caché son jeu jusqu'à maintenant ? Soit, j'ai tout de même bien envie de lui montrer qu'il faut que tout cela s'arrête.

Je me relève, tremblante, et attrape vite un objet. Je jète un rapide coup d'œil. C'est un de mes livres préférés. Je hausse les épaules, invaincue, et frappe la tête de mon père avec.

En deux-trois mouvements il l'empoigne et me l'arrache des mains. Puis il me rit au nez, trouvant mon idée complètement stupide.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, me justifiais-je. Je veux te parler encore. Je dois te parler. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses sur le cœur. Si te tapper en étant ridicule m'apporte un peu de ton attention, alors je le fais sans hésiter.

\- Nous nous sommes tout dit. Arrête de faire la gentille petite fille innocente à sa maman. Tu te caches sous ses jupons quand je m'en prends à toi.

\- Oh… Tu… Comment parles-tu d'elle ? De ta femme !

Fatigué de devoir m'écouter, insister, il balance son poing dans mon nez. Aussitôt, je tombe dans les vappes.

Et je me réveille, essoufflée.


	6. Chapitre cinq

-Chapitre cinq-

« Préparation »

J'émerge lentement du sommeil et me lève du matelas avec difficulté. Ma tête tourne un peu et je réussis finalement à atteindre la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir mais la seule chose que je vois c'est une jeune fille. Une jeune fille brisée et épuisée, sans aucuns espoirs. Je me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage pour paraître plus réveillée et descends au salon avant de retirer le bandage. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'arrivais pas à marcher.

\- Éva ! Tu es là, s'écrie Blaire sortie de nulle part. Tu t'es assez reposée ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Cela tombe bien. Nous avons une grosse soirée à préparer.

\- Une soirée ?, dis-je pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Oui ! Enfin, un gala plutôt. Mon père et ma mère ont décidé d'en faire un pour une œuvre caritative.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Je ne vais peut être pas vous déranger alors.

\- Non ! Au contraire, ta présence nous ferait très plaisir ! Chaque gala nous ennuie à mort. Il faudrait que l'on se prépare. Tu es partante ?

\- Oh… oui. J'adorerais ! Le problème est que je ne suis juste pas très… bonnes manières.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec Derek.

\- Très bien.

Blaire me prend le poignet et me tire jusqu'à ce que je suppose être sa chambre.

\- Voilà ma suite. Pas mal, non ? Un couturier passera dans moins de dix minutes pour les robes. Louisa, ma domestique, ne va pas tarder à arriver non plus.

\- C'est trop !, m'écriais-je. L'hébergement, les soins, le dîner et maintenant le couturier et la domestique ! Je refuse, dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Écoute, Éva. Ma mère et mon père tiennent vraiment à cœur le fait que tu restes avec nous le temps de réfléchir. Ils ont l'impression oppressante de ne plus voir de personnes à cause de leurs devoirs omniprésents. Allez, s'il-te plait, essaie de leur faire plaisir !, me supplie-t-elle.

\- Pff, soufflais-je. Très bien, j'accepte.

\- Parfait ! Tiens, voilà Louisa.

\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. Qui souhaite commencer ?

\- Ce sera Éva. Les invités en premier après tout !, s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Vous avez raison, Mademoiselle.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Blaire ?

\- Excusez-moi.

Blaire lui esquisse un léger sourire avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle ajoute derrière la porte :

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Louisa s'occupera de toi, Éva.

\- Venez avec moi, je vais vous maquiller, fait celle-ci.

Louisa m'installe devant la coiffeuse, sur le petit tabouret en bois. Elle rassemble mes cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval haute, le temps de me maquiller. Elle applique un anti-cernes et étale avec un large pinceau la couche de fard à paupières, alors qu'elle dessine un fin trait d'eye liner. Pour finir, elle me met du mascara et un rouge à lèvres de couleur chair. J'observe chacun de ses gestes, un à un. Elle n'a pas l'air jeune, ses rides apparentes me le prouvent largement.

Elle détache mes cheveux et les laisse retomber sur mes épaules, jusqu'à ma poitrine. Ceux-ci ne disposent d'aucune forme, ils sont extrêmement lisses et n'ont aucun volume. Louisa les brosses et les boucle légèrement. En un petit quart d'heure, elle a réussi à me transformer et je n'en reviens pas. C'est bien la première fois que je me trouve jolie.

\- Stupéfaite. Je suis stupéfaite.

\- Ça ne vous plait pas ?, demande-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'aime vraiment. Merci, c'est la première fois que je me sens bien dans ma peau.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas confiance en vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me trouve pas très jolie. Simplement parce que j'ai été… rabaissée pendant plusieurs années, me rattrapais-je.

J'allais lui dire que j'étais battue et que toutes les insultes de mon père envers moi m'avaient profondément blessée. De plus, les hématomes qu'il m'a laissés sont visibles, c'est donc plutôt difficile de les cacher. Je ne la connais pas, je ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

\- Mais pourtant vous êtes magnifique ! Votre corps a énormément d'atouts. Regardez.

Elle me fait me lever et trace de ses doigts une ligne sur mes épaules.

\- Vous avez de très belles épaules.

Elle continue de tracer une ligne le long de mes hanches.

\- De belles formes et pas de ventre. La morphologie dont toutes les femmes rêvent.

\- Merci.

\- Regardez, j'ai des formes aussi, des complexes mais j'ai appris que je suis comme je suis.

\- Dîtes, vous m'avez l'air très sympathique et intéressante.

Elle sourit.

\- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour la famille Starckley ?

\- Hum… Dix-sept ans.

\- DIX-SEPT ANS ??, m'écriais-je.

\- Oui, puisque j'ai été employée peu de temps après la naissance de Blaire.

\- Pourquoi travaillez-vous autant ?

\- Étant jeune, j'ai dû rembourser des dettes après la disparition soudaine de mes parents. J'ai trouvé un métier, à cet époque-là j'étais couturière. Et puis ensuite, Madame Starckley m'a engagée quand la boutique a fermé. Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir sur moi, désolée de vous décevoir.

\- Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. Je suis désolée pour vos parents.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et puis je m'y suis faite avec le temps. Vous savez, on dit toujours que le temps guéri les plus grosses blessures.

Oui, « on dit ». Je m'assois en tailleur sur le lit, attendant patiemment le couturier et Blaire.

\- Oh la la, tu es superbe ! Louisa, tu as accompli ton travail à la perfection, dit Blaire en sortant de la salle de bain ce qui arrache un sourire à la domestique.

\- Blaire ! Vos cheveux sont mouillés, vous allez attraper froid.

\- Ça va, je vais bien. Je ne suis pas morte.

\- Vos parents vont se fâcher si vous n'êtes pas prête.

\- J'ai l'habitude, réplique-t-elle alors que la servante lève les yeux au ciel.

Un monsieur âgé, sûrement de la cinquantaine, débarque dans la chambre et prend mes mesures. Blaire y passe aussi, loin d'être motivée.

C'est une adolescente très sympathique mais elle est légèrement capricieuse. Elle a l'air d'aimer être au centre de l'attention. Mais je l'adore déjà. Elle dégage une énergie vraiment positive et c'est de loin la plus belle fille que j'ai vue. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas croisé Derek depuis ce midi tout comme Manon et Julien, plutôt en retraits. Mais je n'ai pas spécialement encore eu l'occasion d'apprendre à les connaître.

Petite aiguille sur le huit, grande aiguille sur le huit.

Le gala va bientôt commencer. Le couturier est venu nous présenter ses créations. Il avait déjà confectionné auparavant une robe à ma taille. Il me l'a prêtée et aussitôt après, Blaire et moi avons essayé les robes.

La sienne est longue et peu évasée sur le bas, au niveau des genoux. Elle est rouge et moulante. Des diamants sont posés sur la marque du bustier. Elle a un décolletée minuscule mais c'est cela qui fait le charme de la robe. Quant à moi, je suis habillée d'une superbe robe blanche me collant à la peau et m'arrivant aux genoux. Au lieu des manches, quelques fils pendent, partant de l'avant de mon épaule à l'arrière. Un peu comme des bretelles. Ma robe est accompagnée d'une paire de talons blancs pas très hauts, à mon plus grand bonheur. J'ai l'habitude de marcher avec ce genre de chaussures pour aller au lycée mais je préfère largement mon ensemble jogging et baskets.

Mon accoutrement est seulement pour Monsieur et Madame Starckley, pour les remercier, sinon je m'en serais bien passée. Un jean et un chandail m'auraient largement suffis, au lieu de cette splendide robe.

Une heure après le passage du couturier, Manon est arrivée dans une robe courte, bleue en rapport avec ses yeux. Elle est simple mais comporte pas mal de diamants sur les bretelles et en guise de ceinture. Louisa leur a fait à toutes les deux un smooky eyes et leur a attaché leurs cheveux en un chignon aux mèches rebelles.

Nous sommes en ce moment même à la réception. Je suis extrêmement gênée par tous les gens qui nous entourent et heureusement qu'il y a la présence de Manon et de Blaire. Julien arrive au loin en smoking noir, parfaitement coiffé.

Je vois ensuite débarquer Monsieur visage d'Apollon… en compagnie d'une charmante jeune femme.

La soirée promet.


	7. Chapitre six

-Chapitre six-

« Le gala »

Derek passe devant moi sans même m'adresser un seul regard. Comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré. Sa réaction me fait vraiment mal au cœur en plus de la présence de cette inconnue. Je vais voir Blaire et elle remarque aussitôt que je suis déçue. Elle me demande si je vais bien, car je tire une tête de trois kilomètres de long.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Je fais « non » de la tête. Avec un petit sourire en coin, elle m'emmène dans le jardin privé à l'abri des regards. Les événements de ce midi me reviennent en tête.

Nous nous asseyons sur les deux balançoires en bois délabré. Elles tanguent légèrement mais pas assez pour que cela craque sous notre poids.

\- C'est Derek, c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Tu ressens déjà quelque chose pour lui ?, fait-elle étonnée.

\- Non, impossible ! Je l'ai rencontré ce matin seulement. Mais le voir avec cette femme...

\- Ça a provoqué quelque chose d'inconnu en toi ?

\- C'est ça. Je pensais que je lui plaisais ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu et au final je suis déçue comme toujours. Pas par lui, par moi. J'ai toujours été trop naïve de toute façon, et puis je me suis emballée. C'est tout.

\- Tu devrais essayer d'aller lui parler. Cette fille n'est pas méchante tu sais, répond Blaire en souriant.

\- Le problème n'est pas de savoir si elle est sympathique ou pas. J'aimerai seulement savoir ce qu'elle est à l'égard de Derek.

J'observe les alentours en attendant la solution que peut me proposer Blaire. Le ciel se voile, les nuages avancent rapidement. Le soleil disparaît petit-à-petit et fait place à une belle lune qui va apparaître d'ici, je suppose, une bonne heure.

\- Mon frère est peut-être le futur Alpha suprême, il est peut-être le garçon le plus remarqué, le plus beau, le plus populaire, le plus entouré du lycée, et même si toutes les filles veulent sortir avec lui, il a un cerveau.

Je rigole.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'il ne fait pas n'importe quoi avec les filles. Il ne souhaite pas te faire de peine, alors le seul conseil que je peux te donner est de t'isoler un instant avec lui pour discuter de ce que tu penses.

\- Merci, Blaire.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. On retourne y retourne à ce fameux gala ?

\- On y est déjà, répondis-je dans un sourire.

Cette conversation avec Blaire m'a éclairée. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire à Derek pour aborder le sujet mais je vais y aller les yeux fermés. Nous retournons dans la grande pièce décorée.

Les serveurs s'activent pour proposer des verres de champagnes aux invités. Une jeune femme s'approche de moi en disant :

\- Éva ? Éva Holmes ?

\- C'est bien moi, oui. On se connaît ?, demandais-je gentiment.

\- Bonjour ! Pardonnes-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Angèle Marius, l'ancienne secrétaire de ton père.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer et par simple et pure politesse je lui réponds :

\- Bonjour, Madame Marius.

\- Ton père va mieux depuis... ?

Depuis quoi ? Depuis qu'il a pété les plombs parce qu'il s'est fait viré ? Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondis-je froidement.

\- Comment cela tu n'en as aucune idée ?, demande-t-elle perplexe.

\- Écoutez, je dois y aller. Passez une bonne soirée.

J'ai dit cela d'une traite. Comment aurais-je pu dire à cette femme que je m'étais enfuie ? Si elle est toujours en contact avec mon père, elle pourrait le prévenir que je suis ici. Je risque gros. Très gros. En fait, je risque que mon père me retrouve et que je retourne dans ce cauchemar. Et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Alors je pars sans un mot, sans un sourire et je sors de cet endroit. Je suffoque. J'ai chaud et j'ai si peur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant effrayée que la première fois où mon père m'a frappée. C'est tellement dur. Pourquoi tout cela m'est-il arrivé à moi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre ?

À l'air frais, mes poumons s'oxygènent de nouveau. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être piégée.

Comment aurais-je pu réagir face à sa question ?

Cela fait dix ou quinze minutes que je suis sortie. Une silhouette apparaît dans l'ombre de la nuit.

\- Éva.

Je reconnais cette voix. À la fois douce et chaleureuse mais rauque et froide.

\- Derek, dis-je sur le même ton.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Rien, comme tu peux le voir.

Ses prunelles me scrutent, inquiètes.

\- Éva, je ne suis pas dupe. Tu vas mal, finit-il par dire.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- Je vais bien, mince ! Avec tout le respect que je te dois, je veux juste que tu me laisses seule. Ta présence m'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?, demande-t-il d'un ton extrêmement froid.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?!

Son visage est tendu et je le sens se raidir. J'ai l'impression de le connaître par cœur. Il est tellement facile à cerner.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas jalouse.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je n'ai pas de raison valable pour l'être de toute façon.

\- Alors qu'as-tu ? Dis-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule face à cette situation. Je ne peux pas te laisser endurer tout cela.

\- Et pourquoi ? Que suis-je pour toi ? Rien ! Tu ne connais pas mon passé, tu ne sais rien de moi. Comment veux-tu m'aider ? Tu ne peux pas t'immiscer dans ma vie du jour au lendemain !

\- Très bien. Parles-moi de toi alors. Dis-moi pourquoi je t'ai retrouvée dans cet état dans une forêt dangereuse en pleine nuit.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de me confier ?

\- Ma famille et moi voulons t'aider. Comprends-le !

\- Attends, attends. Là, je ne te suis pas, commençais-je d'un ton agressif. C'est toi qui me dis cela ? Je pense que si tu te souciais à ce point-là de moi, tu ne me laisserais pas seule pour aller avec une femme et tu ferais attention à celle qui souffre et qui est perdue tandis que tu t'amuses !

\- Mais je ne t'appartiens pas ! J'ai le droit de faire ma vie de mon côté, mince !

Tout à coup, le vent se fait plus fort et siffle dans mes oreilles alors qu'il balaie mes cheveux sur le côté. Derek replace une mèche qui est caché devant mes yeux. Il me scrute, sans prononcer un seul mot.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu dans cette forêt sans personne ?, finit-il par demander une fois qu'un laps de temps est écoulé.

Le bruit du vent emporte aussitôt sa question. Comme s'il n'avait rien demandé. Ses iris continuent de me fixer sans cesse alors que ma gorge se noue. Est-ce une bonne idée de lui parler de mon passé ? Dois-je me fier aux conseils de Blaire ou à mon propre instinct, à ma raison ? Derek finit par entrouvrir les lèvres mais les referme aussitôt. Comme si... Comme s'il voulait que je fasse le premier pas. Que ce soit moi qui engage la conversatuon et qui parle la première, plutôt qu'il me pousse à le faire.

\- J'ai fugué de chez moi.

\- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?, demande Derek, visiblement surpris par ma déclaration -peut-être pensait-il que je m'étais seulement perdue-.

\- C'est assez difficile à dire, je n'en ai parlé que très peu de fois et...

\- Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, je suppose ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas le problème. J'ai peur que tu me juges.

\- Mais enfin ! Si je te pose la question, je sous-entends que je ne me permettrais pas de te juger, quelle qu'en soit la situation.

\- Mais je ne t'ai parlé que deux fois ! Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à exposer mes problèmes à n'importe qui.

\- Ah oui ? JE suis n'importe qui ?, réplique Derek vexé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Derek.

\- Et bien pourtant tu l'as dit.

\- Ne peux-tu pas me comprendre le temps d'un instant ?, hurlais-je. Peux-tu te rendre compte à quel point j'ai mal, à quel point je souffre ? Ce n'est pas parce que toi et ta famille voulez m'aider que ma vie changera du tout au tout !

\- Parce que je ne te comprends pas assez peut-être ? Il me semble que c'est moi qui t'ai trouvée dans la forêt, il me semble que c'est moi qui t'ai ramenée ici. Il me semble que ce sont mes parents qui t'ont hébergée et nourrie sous leur toit. Il me semble que ce sont nos employés qui t'ont soignée, habillée et servie. Alors je t'en prie, ne me dis pas d'essayer de te comprendre.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Oui, ce n'est pas Derek l'égoïste mais moi. Il a raison.

\- Excuse-moi, je...

Par le ton qu'il employé, je sais qu'à présent, il culpabilise. Et moi aussi. Il s'approche de moi et passe ses bras musclés autour de ma taille avant que je ne le prenne par les épaules. Son geste est hésitant. Nous restons durant de longues minutes, notre étreinte étant agréable.

\- Pourquoi as-tu réagi de cette manière face à Chloé ?, me pose-t-il.

\- Qui est Chloé ?

\- C'est la jeune femme qui m'accompagnait tout à l'heure.

\- Ah, hum... Je ne sais pas.

\- D'accord, répond-t-il un peu embarrassé.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non non.

Je le toise et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Enfin oui, avoue-t-il finalement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te le dire, Éva... Vu ta réaction quand tu as aperçue Chloé à mes côtés...

\- J'aimerais savoir, Derek. S'il-te plait.

Il stoppe l'étreinte et se positionne en face de moi, je suppose, pour voir ma réaction. Son sourire disparaît et sa mâchoire se contracte. Ses iris dérivent avant qu'il ne murmure :

\- Chloé est la future Luna, ma future femme.


	8. Chapitre sept

-Chapitre sept-

« Révélations »

Mon regard se pose sur la porte au bout du couloir. Derek est derrière, dans cette pièce. Dois-je avoir une discussion avec lui ?

La veille, après m'avoir avoué que Chloé, la jeune femme l'accompagnant au gala allait devenir sa femme, je suis restée bloquée sur lui et je l'ai fixé pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mes esprits. Mes iris sont redescendues vers le sol tandis que dans mon cœur, un gros poids s'est écrasé sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Mes battements de cœur se sont intensifiés et c'est comme si l'on m'avait écrabouillée. Je me sentais vide de l'intérieur.

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai mis du temps à réaliser qu'il était promis. J'ai comme ressenti ce sentiment d'insécurité. Je me suis dis que je n'avais plus vraiment ma place ici. Je me suis promise de rester calme et insensible en toute circonstance alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais perdre pieds et me mettre à verser des larmes. Après ma réaction plutôt inattendue, je me suis excusée auprès de lui de m'être comportée de cette manière, d'avoir réagi de cette façon sans aucune raison. Car oui, je n'avais vraiment aucune raison. Puis je suis partie, ne sachant pas si je devais le féliciter ou non.

Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre momentanée. J'ai trouvé refuge dans mon téléphone, sur l'application des messages. Je suis tombée sur les conversations que j'ai partagé avec mon père quand il était autrefois non-alcoolique. Nous nous disions de temps en temps « je t'aime » ou encore « passe une bonne journée ». À cet instant, toute la culpabilité m'a rongée, tout le mépris c'est effacé face à toutes ses paroles et à toutes ses petites attentions si importantes à mes yeux. Toute la nostalgie de ces moments magiques en famille ont ressurgi, m'ont brisée et je me suis effondrée sans un seul mot. Le sort de cette vie, voilà ce que j'ai subit et que je subirai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Je suis restée recroquevillée sur mon lit toute la soirée, ne souhaitant pas descendre manger malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Louisa m'obligeant à sortir de cette pièce fermée.

Et là, je suis mon cœur. Mes pieds se soulèvent l'un après l'autre pour enfin me retrouver face à cette porte de marbre. Je souffle un bon coup et lentement, ma main rentre en contact avec la pierre froide. Je toque trois coups jusqu'à ce que Derek arrive. Je me retrouve face à lui, ne sachant quoi dire étant donné de la situation.

\- Salut, finit-il par dire après un court moment de silence, malgré tout gênant.

\- Salut, répétais-je bêtement.

\- Tu... Tu veux rentrer ?, demande-t-il maladroitement.

Je hoche la tête et il ouvre en grand la porte pour me laisser passer devant lui. Je le considère et il finit par me proposer de m'asseoir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

\- Je voulais parler avec toi.

\- Parler ?

\- Oui, soufflais-je.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je voulais m'excuser de ma réaction de la veille. Je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait un choc malgré que nous ne nous connaissons pas trop.

\- Je comprends.

\- Mais... Tu l'aimes ?

Sa mâchoire se crispe.

\- Si je dois épouser Chloé c'est seulement pour unir nos deux états. C'est aussi une question d'argent. Le mariage par intérêt, tu connais ?

\- Donc tu n'as pas de sentiments pour elle ?

\- Peut être qu'avec le temps je pourrais en éprouver à son égard. Je n'aime pas trop parler de cela en ce moment alors me ferais-tu le plaisir de m'accompagner quelque part ?

\- Oui ! Avec plaisir. Où ça ?

\- À mon endroit favori, je te réserve la surprise.

\- Très bien.

Il me prend le poignet et me tire vers les escaliers que nous dévalons. J'enfile rapidement un manteau et mets des baskets tandis que Derek prend un grand bol d'air frais en ouvrant la porte. Il attrape mes doigts dans les siens et me guide vers l'endroit inconnu.

Nous marchons sur le bord de la route, le goudron frottant la semelle de nos chaussures. Derek me tire légèrement vers le coin d'herbe qui longe le début d'une forêt. Nous slalomons entre les arbres et les sapins. L'air est humide, le vent me fouette doucement le visage. Le beau brun me lâche la main. Il commence à sauter sur une pierre qui enclenche un briquet qui brûle alors une corde et une échelle en bois surgit brutalement des branches. Derek me regarde et me sourit malicieusement avant de se tourner vers l'échelle et de monter. Mes prunelles se posent sur la petite cabane en bois au-dessus de nous.

Je monte à mon tour et une fois en-haut, je tombe sur une petite pièce ouverte avec une fenêtre, un tapis gris, des coussins multicolores, des couvertures et de nombreuses photos accrochées et étalées un peu de partout. Derek a un sourire scotché au visage, ses prunelles pétillent, il a des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il observe avec émerveillement ce qu'il se trouve sous ses yeux.

\- Je te présente ma cabane d'enfant. C'est là que je passais tout mon temps avec ma cousine. Nous avons crée ce système tous les deux.

\- Ouah, est le seul mot que j'arrive à prononcer. C'est tellement personnel, tu dois être nostalgique parfois quand tu viens ici ?

\- Oui, cela m'arrive. D'autant plus que depuis que mon père est devenu l'Alpha suprême, ma cousine ne me parle plus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait prendre un chemin différent du mien, c'est-à-dire différent du pouvoir et du luxe. Mon père m'a donc élu futur Alpha suprême et par la même occasion je dois me fiancer avec une femme que je n'aime pas. Tu sais, Ashley Watson est le genre de personne qui aime vivre au jour le jour tandis que moi tout est programmé, je suis blindé d'horaires, de rendez-vous et je serai énormément convié à des soirées... Et ça, Ashley ne le supporte pas.

\- Je comprends, vous êtes d'un milieu différent ?

\- On peut dire cela comme cela.

Je le prends dans mes bras et nous finissons par nous allonger sur les tapis froids. Alors que mes paupières se ferment et que je commence à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je sens Derek m'embrasser sur le front et me caresser la joue. Son souffle chaud s'abat sur ma peau tellement il est proche de moi.

\- Si seulement je pouvais échapper à ces fiançailles. Chloé n'est pas dans mon cœur, si tu savais, murmure-t-il doucement.

Puis, il finit par s'endormir, lui aussi.

Je suis dans le noir. Mes membres se figent, je suis tendue comme un baton. En boule dans mon lit, cachée sous ma grosse couverture, je tremble à nouveau. J'entends la porte grincer. Une présence s'approcher, à pas lents. Terrifiée, je n'ose pas bouger.

Un chuchotement. Un souffle. Une menace.

\- Je vais te tuer.

Je bondis hors de mon lit, appeurée, et reconnais la grande silhouette de mon géniteur, grâce à la lumière du couloir qui passe par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

\- Je t'en prie ne me tue pas.

Une suppliation. Un espoir. Et cet objet dans ses mains. Une écharpe. Il... il veut m'étrangler ! Sans aucune pitié !

Il s'approche de moi, et je recule chaque fois qu'il fait un pas de plus. Les larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. Je ne suis plus tremblante, mais secouée de spasmes dans tout mon corps. Je n'ai jamais eu si peur. Que dois-je faire pour l'empêcher de faire cet acte ? Je ne veux pas mourir. Je tiens trop à ma vie, même si elle est triste depuis quelques temps.

\- Tout s'arrangera, ne me tue pas.

Il tente de me faire pivoter pour passer le tissu autour de mon cou. Mais je l'en empêche en lui balancant mon pied dans ses jambes. Il hurle de douleur et attrape ma chevelure pour la tirer. Je crie à mon tour et tente de me défendre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes sanglots résonnent dans la pièce. Je déglutis bruyamment lorsque j'entends une personne dévaler les escaliers, criant à son tour.

La porte s'ouvre et se fracasse contre le mur rapidement. J'aperçois ma mère, même si mes yeux sont brouillées.

\- Laisse-la, je t'en supplie ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !!, s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Trop tard.

Elle envoie son poing dans sa figure qui se déforme sous la douleur. Il se rue sur elle. Je panique, me relève, lui saute dessus. Nous nous bagarrons maintenant à trois. Mais rapidement, mon père tire ma mère vers leur chambre. Il la traîne au sol, en tirant sur sa chevelure. Elle pousse des hurlements qui me déchirent le cœur. Mon géniteur claque la porte de ma chambre. Je reste recroquevillée derrière mon lit, entre le mur et celui-ci.

La scène qui s'ensuit me détruit moralement. J'entends ma mère crier, pleurer, impuissante. Et les coups de mon père, et les gifles, et les insultes qui sortent de sa bouche comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Et je suis là, à l'écouter se faire martiriser, sans rien faire.

Je lâche toutes les larmes de mon corps et m'écroule complètement au sol en gémissant :

\- Maman...!

\- Éva !!!, me sort une voix grave de mon cauchemar.

Je me réveille, essoufflée. Je constate que nous sommes toujours dans la cabane, l'un à côté de l'autre. Sauf que comparé à tout à l'heure, Derek affiche une mine inquiète, perturbée.

\- Un cauchemar ?, demande-t-il, soucieux.

\- Un souvenir, plutôt.

\- Raconte-moi. S'il-te plait.

Devant mon silence complet, il me rassure.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance je ne dirais rien.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets.

\- Bien... Alors voilà. J'étais dans mon ancienne chambre, dans le noir.

\- Dans la maison où tu as décidé de partir ?

\- Oui. Mon... Mon père est arrivé discrètement. Mais je l'ai entendu débarquer. Dans sa main il tenait une écharpe. Une grosse écharpe, assez grosse pour m'étouffer.

\- Ton père a tenté de te tuer ??!!, s'égosille-t-il. Mais... Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il souhaite faire un tel acte ?! Ton père ! Ton propre père ! Je n'en reviens pas !

\- Rien. Absolument rien.

\- Mais... Je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi s'il-te plait. Tout. Depuis le début.

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire si je te réponds non ?

\- Exact. Je ne te jugerai pas, je serais compréhensif et je t'aiderai à avancer. Comme une pré-adulte normale qui a une vie normale.

\- Mon père me battait, lâchais-je.

Ses yeux trahissent l'étonnement, la rage, la haine et toutes les émotions passent une par une pour finir par la compassion.

\- Ça a duré quelques années. Je ne sais plus exactement. J'ai retenu qu'il a déraillé à partir du moment où son patron l'a licencié. Il ne supportait pas que ce soit ma mère qui rapporte l'argent et qui paie tous les frais. Tu sais, mon père est le genre d'homme un peu mâcho de base qui pense que les femmes doivent rester à la maison pour élever les enfants et que les hommes sont les « patrons ». Il ne supportait pas que ce ne soit pas grâce à lui que j'étais nourrie, soignée, vêtie.

Derek hoche la tête. Je continue alors dans la même lancée en lui expliquant tout de A à Z. Mon père qui commence à se morfondre dans les bars, à boire, boire et encore boire. Puis, quand il frappe ma mère et moi.

\- Parfois, il nous menacait avec des armes blanches. J'avais peur. Très peur.

\- Mais tu n'y étais pour rien dans son licenciement !, s'écrie-t-il. C'est injuste. Des personnes comme toi ne méritent pas ce genre de choses. Je suis désolé mais ton père est un sale enfoiré. Et encore, je mesure mes mots. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui aurais déjà réglé son compte à celui-là. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies eu peur jusqu'à maintenant, il devait être effrayant.

\- Effrayant est un bien petit mot, rajoutais-je.


	9. Chapitre huit

-Chapitre huit-

« Maman ! »

Cela fait deux bonnes semaines que je vis avec la famille de Derek. Ils me soutiennent et m'aident à tenir le coup. Finalement, les Starckley, s'étant vraiment attachés à moi ont décidé que je pouvais loger chez eux car je fais dorénavant partie de leur famille. J'ai refusé du mieux que je pouvais mais je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Ils souhaitent que j'habite chez eux… Je ne peux pas refuser. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.

Depuis le moment avec Derek, dans sa cabane d'enfant, nous nous sommes considérablement rapprochés. J'aime être en sa présence. Il me fait ressentir ce qu'il y a au plus profond de moi. Il est le seul à savoir que mon père me battait. Il tient le secret. Il m'a fait la promesse de ne rien révéler. Derek est mon confident, mon ami. Il est tellement gentil, appréciable, poli, drôle et incroyablement séduisant. Il a de nombreuses qualités. Il est compréhensif et très attentionné. Un vrai gentleman, quoi.

Toujours pas de nouvelles de ma famille. Enfin, devrais-je appeler cela une famille ? Nous avons tellement perdu notre complicité et nos relations étaient devenues plus qu'invivables, coriaces et conflictuelles. Ça en était carrément insupportable.

Je me fais du soucis pour ma mère. J'ai envisagé de retourner la voir entre le moment où Grégory partait de la maison pour traîner dans des bars et où il revenait saoulé plus que jamais. J'en ai parlé à Derek. Il m'a conseillé de suivre mes envies, de suivre mon cœur. Mais j'ai peur d'y retourner sous peine de retomber lourdement dans ce cauchemar. Je ne suis pas prête. Peut-être me faut-il plus de temps pour réellement me rendre compte que je viens de couper les ponts avec tout ce qu'il me restait ? Enfin, avant que je ne rencontre Madame et Monsieur Starkley et toute leur petite famille bien sûr. Ils ont été la bouée de sauvetage qui m'a remontée à la surface. J'ai pu prendre un nouveau bol d'air frais, revivre pleinement la vie que j'attendais, que j'espérais.

Je suis dans un lit. Ils m'ont attribué une nouvelle chambre. Ils attendent que les employés retapent entièrement une suite délaissée il y a quelques années étant donné qu'elle ne servait à personne. Je me sens un peu comme chez moi même si je ne devrais pas.

Les rayons du soleil passent à travers la baie-vitrée et s'abattent sur ma peau encore humide après la nuit que je viens de passer. J'ai enchaîné cauchemars sur cauchemars comme toutes les nuits. L'Alpha me donne tous les soirs des somnifères pour essayer de terminer mes nuits. Mais tous ces médicaments se révèlent être un échec à l'égard de mon sommeil. Tous les cauchemars sont à propos de ma mère. Mon géniteur la bat. Encore et encore, c'est horrible à voir même si j'ai déjà assisté à ce genre de scènes traumatisantes.

Je retire le drap posé sur moi à l'aide de mes jambes menues. Je me lève avec difficulté et vais prendre une douche rapidement. Je me déshabille et l'eau rafraîchit ma peau. Qu'est-ce que cela fait du bien.

Je finis par sortir de la salle de bain, un petit quart d'heure après, habillée et coiffée. Je dévale les escaliers mais je me fais rapidement stoppée par quelqu'un. Je me retourne et aussitôt, un sourire se plaque sur mes lèvres. Impossible de le retirer.

\- Comment tu vas, ma belle ?

À l'entente du surnom par lequel il vient de m'appeler, mes joues prennent une teinte cramoisie. Rouge de honte, je m'empresse de prendre Derek dans mes bras pour qu'il ne voit pas l'effet qu'il me fait. Mais idiote comme je suis, il ressert mon étreinte et je pique un far, pire que la première fois.

\- Je vais bien et toi ?, demandais-je.

\- Bien. Tu sens bon la vanille !

\- Merci, dis-je tout sourire à l'intention de son compliment.

Nous descendons à la cuisine et il se sert des céréales dans un bol de lait froid. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens aimaient ce genre de déjeuner. Personnellement, je préfère largement les salades de fruits avec des tartines de Nutella ! Je suis mince alors ce n'est pas grave si je m'engraisse un peu. Alors que je le dévisage pendant qu'il mâchouille ses céréales, il me demande :

\- Tu ne veux rien manger ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, merci.

Il reprend une bouchée et me détaille longuement. Son regard est posé sur moi, je pense que je ne vais pas tenir une seconde de plus sans que je ne me mette dans tous mes états. Pourquoi suis-je si timide en ce qui concerne les garçons ?

\- Tu fais toujours ces cauchemars ?

Je baisse la tête, et lui réponds, quelque peu blasée.

\- Oui.

\- Éva, tu devrais aller la voir. Je sais que cela te ferait un bien fou.

\- Je sais, une bouffée d'air frais, avouais-je nostalgique.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors.

\- Derek. Je ne suis pas prête. Je ne veux pas la voir dans un état horrible. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner encore. Mais je suis partagée entre l'idée de partir ou de rester.

\- Alors tu vas rester là combien de temps encore à passer des nuits agitées en étant perturbée ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme cela.

\- Derek, on en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je veux de ton soutien.

\- Oui. Fais comme tu le sens dans ce cas, si tu as besoin de conseils je suis là. Et si tu changes d'avis, dis-toi que tu n'es pas toute seule. Tu ne l'es plus, murmure-t-il.

\- Merci.

Après avoir débarrassé, nous sortons sur la terrasse. Moi, un bouquin à la main et Derek, sur son cellulaire. Mais il est accro, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Est-ce que cela t'arrive de lâcher ton téléphone deux minutes ?, lançais-je. Moi depuis que je suis là je n'y suis allée qu'une seule fois sur mon portable, dis-je en me rappelant la soirée du gala.

\- Bien sûr que cela m'arrive !

\- Ah oui ? Quand ça ?

\- Quand je te parle.

Je souffle et replonge dans ma lecture. Le temps passe rapidement.

\- Derek, où sont tes parents ?

\- Mon père a dû prendre rapidement un avion pour une réunion avec tous les Alphas du monde. Et ma mère travaille.

\- Ah, que fait-elle ? Et tes sœurs et ton frère ?

\- Elle est psychologue dans un cabinet. Et Blaire, Manon et Julien sont sortis.

\- C'est vrai ? J'adorerais faire ce métier ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec eux ?

\- Parce que je voulais rester avec toi.

Et encore une tournée de joues rouges !

Soudain, une silhouette apparaît dans le fin fond du jardin. J'observe Derek et lui demande qui est-ce. Il me répond que personne n'était censé lui rendre visite et là, je m'inquiète. Et si c'était Grégory ? S'il m'avait retrouvée ? Je panique et mes yeux s'embrument fénoménalement. Une chevelure longue et brune, des yeux marrons, une taille de guêpe et un visage de poupée.

\- Maman !, hurlais-je.

Je cours jusqu'à elle et lui saute dans les bras. Nous sommes à terre, nous pleurons toutes les larmes de notre corps. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir ma mère. Je me rends compte qu'elle m'a terriblement manquée. Je pleure, elle pleure aussi, jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Je respire sa douce odeur tandis qu'elle me bisouille et caresse mes cheveux. Les larmes dévalent mes joues, je la serre plus fort. Je l'étouffe mais cela n'a pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça. Dans un hoquêtement, elle murmure :

\- Ma fille !…

Mes pleurs redoublent. Sa voix est si douce, si apaisante. Elle m'a tant manquée.

\- Que fais-tu là Maman ?, arrivais-je à prononcer après avoir essuyé mes larmes du revers de la main.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir, mon ange. Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Tu es tellement précieuse à mes yeux, Éva. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus, tu comprends ?, souffle-t-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres non plus, Maman. Il n'a pas le droit de te faire vivre un tel enfer. Tu es une personne, tu es une humaine. Tu as tes sentiments, tes ressentis. Qu'importe ce qu'il a subi : il n'a aucun droit de te battre. Je souffre tellement sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi, de tes étreintes, de tes mots réconfortants, de ton odeur, de ta voix, de ta présence. J'ai besoin de tes « je t'aime », de ta tendresse, j'ai besoin de ton amour. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas souffrir encore. C'était une décision égoïste, j'en suis consciente et je m'en veux tellement.

Ma mère me scrute et m'écoute. Je me remets à pleurer et nous finissons par nous relever du sol.

\- Je sais, ma chérie. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi mais tu es assez mûre pour comprendre que c'est dur et compliqué.

\- Oui, soufflais-je.

Je me retourne pour voir Derek, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Derek ému ?,Je n'y crois pas, me moquais-je.

\- Non ! C'est juste touchant de voir une mère et sa fille se retrouver après des moments difficiles tels que les vôtres. Je me présente, je suis Derek Starckley.

\- Enchantée Derek, je suis la mère d'Éva, Sabrina Holmes.

\- Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance !

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?, finis-je par dire.

\- Yasmina et Josh sont de vieux amis d'enfance. Je les connais depuis une vingtaine d'années. Je savais que tu serais accueillie ici vu que tu partais vers l'est de la forêt, alors je ne me faisais pas de soucis. Je me suis doutée que Josh te trouverait et les connaissant… Il a aussi confirmé mes doutes en venant me dire que tu étais avec eux, que tout allait bien et qu'ils s'occupaient de toi. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas ton père donc il ne sait pas où tu es.

Je souffle un bon coup après les révélations de ma mère. Alors elle et les parents de Derek se connaissent depuis de longues années ? Je suis à la fois surprise et rassurée.

\- Mais il y a un petit problème, avoue-t-elle plus tendue.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demande Derek.

\- En passant par la ville, j'étais en voiture et j'ai croisé la secrétaire de ton père.

\- Celle que j'ai rencontrée au gala ? Hum… Angèle Marius ? C'est bien cela ?

\- Oui. Elle m'a dit bonjour et m'a annoncé qu'elle allait tenter de raisonner Grégory pour qu'il reprenne son travail avec elle à ses côtés. Prise de panique, j'ai démarré en trombe et en ce moment même, je suis sûre à deux-cents pourcents qu'elle lui a dit que je m'étais sauvée. J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ai dit par où j'allais. Elle ne sait absolument pas que nous sommes battues, bien évidemment. Donc elle a dû avouer à ton père que j'étais paniquée et il doit être à ta recherche en ce moment même.

Angoissée. Terrifiée. Pétrifiée. Voilà ce que je suis à ce moment-là. Je suis à présent sûre de retomber dans ce terrible cauchemar. Derek prend la parole.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais appeler mon père et il va nous envoyer une dizaine de gardes. S'il s'approche de vous, ils lui tirent dessus. C'est bien compris ?, entreprend Derek.

\- D'accord. Fais vite, s'il-te plait, demandais-je.

Il sort aussitôt son cellulaire de sa poche et tape rapidement un numéro. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, Monsieur Starckley décroche. Je distingue faiblement la voix de son père à travers le combiné.

\- Fiston, je vais à la réunion, je ne peux pas te parler maintenant.

\- Papa, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Très rapidement.

\- Dis-moi fiston.

\- Le père d'Éva est à ses trousses. Il l'a retrouvée, il sait où elle est. Sa mère est avec nous. J'ai besoin de renforts. Il faut que tu nous envoies une dizaine de gardes au plus vite, dit Derek.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'appelle mon bêta. Il va vous envoyer des gardes. Ne bougez pas. Si le père d'Éva persiste à vouloir entrer, Louisa, Éva et Sabrina sortent par la porte de derrière. Elle les emmenera à ton appartement. Je compte sur toi pour prendre une décision pour son mari.

\- Merci, dit Derek.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, dix gardes baraqués sont debout, devant la façade de la maison, à l'entrée.

\- Merci, souffle ma mère désespérée.

Nous montons à l'étage, et nous installons près de la fenêtre. Soudain, un homme fou de rage, une arme à la main, débarque en furie devant la maison.

Enfin en tête à tête. Je me doute de qui va gagner…


	10. Chapitre neuf

NDA : Bonjour, n'hésitez pas à commenter chaque passage de ce chapitre plein d'émotions, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez !

-Chapitre neuf-

« Trop plein d'évènements »

Mon père s'approche à grands pas du bâtiment. La peur et l'angoisse me nouent les entrailles. Je dévisage ma mère. J'appréhende la confrontation.

\- Éva, sais-tu ce que tu m'as dit la première fois que ton père a levé la main sur toi et que je me suis disputée avec lui ?

\- Non, murmurais-je.

\- Et bien tu m'as regardée et tu as susurré au creux de mon oreille « Maman, j'ai mal. » Je t'ai demandé « Où ça ? Où as-tu mal, Éva ? » Tu as pointé ton ventre du doigt. « J'ai mal ici, je ne sais pas vraiment où. » m'as-tu répondu. « Je sais pourquoi, Maman. J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur que j'en ai mal au ventre. »

\- Je ne m'en souvenais pas.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû subir cela.

Mon père commence à pointer son arme sur un garde, il lui tire dessus. Il faut que nous partons immédiatement.

\- Éva va prendre tes affaires, demande Derek.

Je cours à la chambre, attrape mon sac à main et y fourre mon téléphone, mon chargeur, mon porte-monnaie, mes papiers et enfile ma veste. Je noue mes lacets et rejoins Louisa et ma mère qui sont prêtes à partir. Nous sortons par la porte de derrière en courant. Le flou ravage mes pupilles dilatées. Louisa attrape l'avant bras de ma mère et nous tire jusqu'à son Range Rover noir. Nous grimpons à l'intérieur tandis qu'elle démarre en trombe. Sur le chemin, mon père tire sur la voiture et me provoque une fois de plus un frisson de peur. Louisa s'abaisse vers les pédales pour ne pas être blessée.

\- Mais il est fou ma parole !, grogne-t-elle.

Je ne pensais pas Louisa si agressive.

Où est Derek d'ailleurs ? Je relève la tête et dévisage mon père qui nous dresse un doigt d'honneur. J'en ai marre de tout cela. Il crie par dessus le moteur et malgré les roues qui grincent sur le gravier, j'arrive à peine à l'entendre :

\- JE VOUS RETROUVERAI ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE VOUS RETROUVERAI !

Je m'effondre en larmes devant la domestique. Mon père tombe à terre, évanoui, sûrement dû à l'alcool. Derek maintient alors l'homme complètement ivre au sol tandis que les gardes humains sont un peu éparpillés. Ma mère se met à verser des larmes. La voir dans cet état me met horriblement mal à l'aise. Tout cela est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas fuit la maison familiale, si je n'avais pas airé dans la nuit, si on ne m'avait pas retrouvée gisant sur le sol, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tout est complètement de ma faute. Mon cœur reçoit un gros coup de poignard. Je souffre, j'ai mal. Laisser mon père presque inconscient au sol nous met dans tous nos états. Ma mère à présent suit le même chemin que moi : elle fuit.

Je suis morte de fatigue et finis par m'endormir sur le fauteuil en cuir. La secousse de l'arrêt du moteur ne me réveille pas pour autant.

\- Éva, pourquoi as-tu un bleu sur la joue ?, me demande Anita.

\- Oh, rien rien... Je... Je me suis cognée à une étagère.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu as mis de la glace dessus ?

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- Tu aurais dû. Tu as du avoir mal. Vu la taille du bleu...

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je ne suis pas chez les parents de Derek. Allongée dans un lit double, la couverture posée sur moi, j'observe un instant les lieux. Surprise, je découvre qu'il est treize heures grâce au réveil. Je n'ai donc dormi qu'une heure ? Tant mieux. Soudain, les évènements de tout à l'heure reviennent en boucle et me bouscule tel un jeux de quilles. J'ai l'impression que mon père est la boule et ma mère et moi, les quilles. Ils foncent droit sur nous et bousculent tellement de choses dans notre quotidien. Il nous réduit et nous met en miette. La boule n'a pas peur des quilles. Mon père n'a pas peur de nous.

Quelqu'un entre dans la pièce et vient s'assoir près de moi.

\- Derek ! Que fais-tu là ?, m'exclamais-je.

\- Je suis revenu après m'être occupé de ton père. Ça va mieux ?, demande le beau brun en me dévisageant.

Je hoche la tête et me dis qu'il faut que je me ressaisisse. Pour ma mère. Pour Derek. Pour les Starckley. Pour ceux qui me soutiennent.

\- Combien de temps va-t-on rester là ?

\- J'ai appelé mon père. Il a dit qu'il serait bien que tu emménages avec moi pour plus d'intimité car Blaire et toute la tribu ne t'en laissent pas beaucoup. Au moins, Grégory ne saura pas ou tu es. J'en ai discuté avec ta mère avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et elle a refusé de vivre ici.

\- Elle ne compte tout de même pas retourner vivre avec l'homme qui la bat ?, m'écriais-je choquée.

\- Non, non. Elle m'a dit que le nombre d'années écoulées est de plus en plus insupportable pour elle. Elle souhaite de nouveau profiter de mes parents et rattraper le temps passé. Mon père en a conclu que tant qu'elle resterait avec eux, tout se passerait bien.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, j'emménage ici et ma mère chez tes parents, séparément ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais... Tu-tu es d'accord pour que j'emménage avec toi ?

\- Je dois avouer que ta présence est loin d'être insupportable, cela ne me gêne absolument d'habiter avec toi.

Je rougis face à sa remarque. Bon sang, je suis trop sensible ! Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire. Il se rapproche de moi lentement et me dévisage, on dirait qu'il veut m'embrasser. Son souffle chaud s'abat sur ma peau dorénavant brûlante. Ses yeux font des vas-et-viens entre mes pupilles et mes lèvres rosées. Ma respiration saccadée se fait entendre dans la pièce soudainement calme. Il passe sa main sur ma joue et me la caresse avant de détailler chaque parcelle de mon visage. Je deviens rouge comme une tomate et c'est au moment où Derek entreprend de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes que ma mère décide de faire son entrée dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour ! Vous voulez... Oups ! Je crois que je suis arrivée au mauvais moment, dit ma mère gênée. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que... Enfin... Faites ce que vous avez à faire... Heu... Non, je veux dire reprenez là où vous en étiez !, bégaie-t-elle en ressortant de la pièce.

J'ai senti ses lèvres effleurer les miennes, j'ai senti sa main sur ma joue brûlante ! Et ma mère a choisi ce moment pour nous interrompre alors que j'allais vivre mon premier baiser. L'ambiance est plus que gênante. Le beau brun continue de me sourire. Il finit par m'embrasser la joue et je frissonne à son toucher. C'est tout ? Je me ressaisis. Bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Derek va épouser une femme, il va devenir Alpha et moi, je n'attend qu'une chose : l'embrasser alors que je ne veux pas gâcher leur mariage. Enfin, à contre-cœur.

\- J'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop vite, non ?, me demande-t-il.

\- Non pas du tout, au contraire. Je n'allais pas te repousser.

Mes globules se dilatent. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Oh mon Dieu, je veux devenir la plus petite chose au monde qu'il soit et qu'on ne me retrouve plus jamais. Quitte à devenir une courgette dans un champ de maïs. Derek se moque.

\- Heu, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Enfin bref, ajoutais-je gênée au plus haut point.

Il attrape ma main et s'apprête à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes comme il devait le faire tout à l'heure avant que ma mère ne débarque. Seulement, la sonnerie de son téléphone nous interrompe encore une fois.

\- Désolé, dit-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque d'une façon extrêmement séduisante. Je dois répondre.

\- Je t'en prie, soufflais-je.

Je regarde mes pieds.

\- Allô, papa ?... Dis-moi... Oh, je ne pensais pas que ce serait de sitôt... Je ne veux pas, Papa... Mais comprends-moi !... Ouais, à ce soir.

Je le regarde. Sa mâchoire est contractée. Ses iris sont dilatées. Son regard, lui, est vide. Son père lui a-t-il annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Nous sommes retournés chez les parents de Derek. Il ne m'a rien dit encore. Monsieur Starckley vient d'arriver de sa réunion. Sa femme apporte les lasagnes et les pose sur la table. Nous sommes à l'extérieur et nous débutons le dîner.

\- Du coup, tu es sûr que tout le monde pourra venir Jeudi ?, demande-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jeudi ?, demandais-je curieuse.

Toute la table me dévisage en baissant les yeux, surtout Derek. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Un énorme épisode.

\- Le Jeudi 23 Juin se déroulera les fiançailles de Derek et Chloé.

L'annonce de l'Alpha me glace le sang. Il a osé essayer de m'embrasser alors qu'il savait que son mariage arriverait. Furieuse, je dépose bruyamment mes couverts sur mon assiette et m'agace comme une enfant :

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai plus très faim. Je vais rentrer.

\- Éva, souffle Derek.

\- Je vais rentrer, répétais-je sarcastiquement avant de disparaître de leur vue.

Je m'enfuie en courant et attrape mes affaires au passage. J'entends que le beau brun me suit mais je n'arrête pas de courir.

\- Éva !

Je me retourne.

\- Ne tentes plus rien avec moi si tu sais ce qu'il se passe par la suite, compris ?

Moi qui croyais que j'étais son genre de filles. Il s'est bien fichu de moi. Je suis trop naïve, j'en paie les conséquences. Il voulait juste avoir une relation avec moi avant son mariage. C'est très décevant de sa part.

J'erre dans la rue sombre et il fait si froid. Je marche jusqu'à l'appartement de Derek. Il me reste deux mois. Deux mois avant que cette Chloé n'est qu'un seul mot en tête : Derek.

Soudain, quelqu'un met sa main sur ma bouche. Je me débats de toutes mes forces mais impossible d'enlever l'emprise de la personne sur mes lèvres. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? J'ai peur. Je me mets à trembler comme une feuille morte. Mes jambes me lâchent peu à peu. Ma tête tourne, les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues. J'ai la chaire de poule, j'ai tellement froid. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir brutalement de ma poitrine. Il bat fort et rapidement. L'inconnu me murmure alors :

\- Je suis content de te retrouver enfin, ma fille...

Cette fois-ci, pas de sauveur, je suis avec celui qui me bat depuis mon enfance. Seul à seul mais je garantis que je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je sais que je vais retomber dans ce cauchemar et j'essaie de réaliser que personne ne viendra me chercher. La peur s'empare de moi et me noue la gorge, là où une boule vient de se former. Mes muscles me lâchent et soudain, je tombe à terre. Ma tête cogne le sol et je me rends compte de ma faiblesse. Je vois flou, complètement flou. Je suis en train de m'évanouir sous les yeux de mon père qui, dorénavant, n'aura pas de mal à me ramener à la maison.

Là où tout a commencé et là où tout finira.


	11. Chapitre dix

-Chapitre dix-

« Sentiments réciproques »

Quand je me réveille, les souvenirs sont flous. Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir correctement mes paupières. J'ai vraiment du mal à émerger de mon sommeil. C'est quand, finalement, mes iris rencontrent la lumière que je me rends compte d'où je suis. Et de la bouse dans laquelle je suis, surtout.

Allongée dans mon lit, recouverte des draps humides. Quelle surprise. Je m'attendais à ce que mon père m'ait trainée par terre jusqu'à la maison et je m'attendais à me retrouver sur le carrelage, des bleus séjournant de part et d'autres de mon corps. En parlant de cela, m'a-t-il frappée ou bien s'est-il abstenu de le faire ? Peut-être attendait-il tout simplement que je me réveille pour me battre, afin que la douleur soit bien plus présente.

Je me lève mais une douleur dans le dos et les jambes me stoppent net. Avec l'aide des barreaux au bout de mon lit, je me relève et comme à mon habitude, je jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour voir si mon père n'est pas dans les parages. J'ai le champ libre. Je le traverse jusqu'à atteindre la salle de bain en vitesse. Mon cœur bat légèrement plus vite.

Soudain, je sais que c'est mort pour moi. Qu'il est là, posté près de moi. Je retiens mon souffle et pivote maladroitement. Les yeux de Grégory me scrutent. Est-ce qu'il décèle de la peur dans mon regard ou bien il cherche juste à m'intimider comme à son habitude ? Mes questions restent sans réponses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petite sotte ?, réplique-t-il méchamment.

Je déglutis et me mets à trembler. Je connais la suite malheureusement… Que suis-je faible.

\- Réponds-moi ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à sortir de ta chambre !

Il commence à s'énerver pour rien. Certaines personnes diraient que c'est pathétique mais moi j'ai peur, très peur des réactions « pathétiques » de mon géniteur car souvent cela se termine mal. Il me hurle dessus, je voudrais me faire toute petite.

\- Il y avait dix gardes et Derek, comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper ?, demandais-je faiblement et choquée.

\- Ce stupide Alpha m'a menacé ! Il se croit plus fort que quiconque mais regarde, ses menaces ne m'ont pas empêchées de te retrouver, idiote !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?!

\- De me barrer, de ne plus jamais essayer de vous retrouver sinon il me tuerait sur le champ !

Il lève la main sur moi pour exprimer sa colère et je ferme les yeux. Il faut que je sois forte. Il attrape mes cheveux et les tire violemment vers le sol. Je hurle. Tellement fort que ma gorge me brûle mais je n'en ai que faire. Je le supplie de me lâcher, d'arrêter mais rien n'y fait. Il attrape mon poignet droit et le tord bruyamment. J'entends les os craquer, je verse toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je continue de crier, à m'en défoncer la gorge.

\- Grégory, je t'en supplie, pleurais-je.

Je souffre pire que toutes les autres fois.

\- Tu m'as abandonné, tu vas le payer ! Et ta stupide mère aussi !

\- Et toi ?! Combien de fois tu nous a abandonnées pour l'alcool, ta seule famille ?, répliquais-je aussitôt. Tu n'as plus personne ! Tu vas te retrouver tout seul, à te morfondre comme un sale ch…

\- Suffit !, me hurle-t-il dans les oreilles.

Il me donne un bon coup de pied dans le tibia. Je sens que je vais perdre conscience. Non, je proteste à moi-même. Pour une fois, la seule, je lui ai tenu tête et je ne vais pas baisser les bras de nouveau face à lui. Il me pousse à terre, je ferme les yeux dû au choc de mon crâne fracassé contre le carrelage froid. Je touche mes cheveux à l'aveuglette et sens un liquide froid couler le long de mon visage, le long de ma peau. Du sang. Mon père m'affaisse un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre et un dans la tête. Il me donne un coup de poing dans le nez. Mon sang coule à flot et jaillit de partout. Une flaque séjourne tranquillement sous ma tête, je le sens. Ensuite, il me griffe la lèvre qui se met à saigner comme beaucoup de mes autres membres à présent. Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer. Je suis dans un état horrible. Minable. Je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir, de perdre conscience. Mais il ne faut pas. Je sens que cette fois-ci, je vais avoir du mal à m'en sortir. Ça va être incroyablement dur. Je ferme les yeux tandis que mon père s'en va. Je suis enfin seule. Immobile. Je ne peux même pas bouger le pouce.

J'entends à l'entrée quelqu'un crier mon nom. Je ne suis toujours pas inconsciente. Je lutte. Est-ce Grégory qui hurle mon prénom ?

\- Éva ? Éva, réponds-moi !

La voix s'éclaircit et je reconnais Monsieur Starckley. Des personnes accourent vers moi. Je vois flou mais je les distingue : Monsieur et Madame Starkley sont présents avec ma mère et Derek.

\- Est-ce que tu peux bouger ?, demande la femme de l'Alpha.

\- Où est-il ?!, demandais-je précipitamment à l'intention de ma mère.

Celle-ci ne me répond pas et pleure en me voyant, gisant sur le sol. Je suis à deux doigts d'y passer, je le sens carrément. Derek tente de me soulever sans me faire mal mais à peine m'a-t-il touchée que je hurle de douleur. Ma mère continue de pleurer dans les bras de son amie. Derek me laisse au sol et paniqué, il se met à faire une crise d'angoisse. Tout le monde tente de le calmer mais impossible. Je murmure alors son prénom.

\- Derek.

Il se calme instantanément et se stoppe net. Le beau brun d'habitude si fier et confiant m'observe, me dévisage, complètement inquiet.

\- S'il-te plait, calme-toi. Je vais bien.

\- Il t'a frappée ! Tu ne vas pas bien, non ! Tu es en sang bordel, s'agenouille-t-il près de moi.

Il essuie le sang sur ma joue et me la caresse tendrement.

\- On a appelé l'hôpital, ils vont venir te chercher dans peu de temps, ajoute l'Alpha.

\- Mais je souffre le martyr, je ne peux pas bouger du tout. Ils vont me faire mal, pleurnichais-je.

\- Ça va aller, je te le promets, susurre ma mère près de moi et de Derek.

Celui-ci pose ses yeux sur moi et par chance, le sang qui coule à flot sur mon visage cache mes joues empourprées. C'est comme si durant ce contact visuel, cet instant magique et de bonheur, nous avions oublié la dispute d'hier soir, à propos du mariage. Un lien bizarroïde se tisse soudain ce qui me pousse à être attirée comme un aimant au bel Alpha. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai ressenti une telle émotion, un tel sentiment. Un fil d'argent se tisse mais je ne comprends pas, contrairement à toutes les personnes présentes autour de moi. J'ai envie d'embrasser Derek, de le prendre dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur virile et de l'entendre murmurer qu'il m'aime. Mais rien de tout cela ne se passe. Le fil d'argent se défait et le contact visuel aussi par la même occasion. Des frissons parcourent alors mon échine de long en large. Que s'est-il passé ?

Pas le temps pour moi d'y réfléchir un peu plus. Les ambulanciers débarquent dans le couloir en vitesse. Ils abaissent le brancard à ma hauteur, c'est-à-dire au sol. Deux ambulanciers me soulèvent délicatement en prenant le plus de précautions. Malgré tout, sans le vouloir, je pleure de douleur. J'ai vraiment mal. Plus que d'habitude. Je me demande où est mon géniteur.

\- Une seule personne peut venir avec vous dans l'ambulance.

Je regarde l'ambulancière qui patiente. Ma mère décide de venir avec moi même si égoïstement j'aurais préféré que ce soit Derek qui soit à mes côtés. Je me demande pourquoi auparavant, toutes les fois où je l'ai regardé, rien ne s'est passé. Pas le temps de réfléchir plus encore une fois, je suis immédiatement transportée à l'hôpital. Les patients m'observent, inquiets et curieux. Je me retrouve dans une salle à me faire examiner par un médecin.

\- Que t'est-il arrivée ?

\- Je-je… Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, mentis-je.

Son regard se bloque sur moi. Il croise ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe. J'ai fait face à ce genre de situation plus d'une fois, Éva. Je ne te connais pas, mais je sais que ce que tu dois vivre est compliqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous n'êtes pas frappé, vous, répondis-je froidement.

\- C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que tu vis.

Face à sa gêne, je m'excuse :

\- Désolée…

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, Éva.

Il m'aide à me relever mais je lâche un petit gémissement.

\- On va te faire passer des radiographies mais à vue d'œil tu as le poignet droit cassé, une côte cassée ou déplacée, un gros hématome à l'arrière du crâne, quelques bleus dans le dos et le tibia, également cassé ainsi que le nez. On va soigner ta lèvre.

Après avoir déblatéré la liste de mes blessures, il rajoute avec une voix plus rauque :

\- Il n'y est pas allé doucement.

Je hoche la tête. Après les examens et les radiographies, je suis emmenée dans un lit d'hôpital dans une chambre sans vie. Murs blancs, lit blanc, fauteuil blanc. Comme l'avait prévu le docteur, j'ai bien le poignet et le tibia cassé. Mon crâne est endommagé mais apparemment on peut le soigner. En revanche, pas de côte cassée mais déplacée. Je vais donc avoir du mal à m'en remettre. On a soigné ma lèvre mais l'ouverture est toujours bien présente. Une infirmière m'a aidée à mettre du désinfectant sur les plaies et de la pommade sur les bleus douloureux. Je vais avoir droit à de nombreuses séances de rééducation et de kinésithérapie en plus de deux magnifiques plâtres…

\- Excuse-moi, jeune fille, tu as de la visite, m'informe une infirmière.

Elle laisse la porte entre-ouverte et part de la pièce. Je réajuste ma chemise d'hôpital et mets une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. En attendant la personne, je m'imagine qui cela pourrait être et quelle serait ma réaction. Ma mère ? Cela ne me gênerais pas mais que lui dirais-je ? Monsieur Starckley ? Cela me ferait plaisir mais de quoi lui parlerai-je ? En revanche, les deux personnes à qui j'ai vraiment envie de discuter sont Derek et Blaire. Blaire s'avère être une véritable confidente, je la considère comme la sœur qu'on ne m'a jamais donnée. À contre-cœur, la fatigue l'emporte sur moi et mes paupières se ferment avant que le ledit visiteur n'entre dans la pièce.

Quand mes yeux clos s'ouvrent enfin, c'est sur Derek que je tombe. Il dort à point fermé dans le fauteuil blanc près du lit. Il me tient la main, sa tête est posée sur mon avant-bras. Ses lèvres sont en contact avec ma peau, comme s'il l'avait embrassée avant de s'endormir. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Alors que sa respiration calme et son souffle chaud s'abattent sur mon bras, je le regarde.

Ses paupières se réouvrent doucement.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?, demandais-je.

\- Pas longtemps.

Je le regarde perplexe.

\- Tu te rappelles de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne me suis pas évanouie je te rappelle.

\- Mais tu étais à deux doigts de le faire. À vrai dire, tu t'es assez bien reposée.

Mon regard se porte sur la fenêtre de la chambre. Il fait nuit dehors. Je suis restée toute l'après-midi à mettre deux plâtres, un au tibia et un au poignet.

\- Ma mère est là ?

\- Non, elle est allée se reposer.

\- D'accord, dis-je un peu déçue.

\- Mais je reste avec toi si cela ne te gêne pas.

\- Cela ne me gêne pas, confirmais-je.

Il se lève et fait craquer son dos. Je crois avoir compris.

\- Viens.

Il me regarde, ses yeux brillent. Il vient alors s'installer à quelques centimètres de moi et s'allonge confortablement. Il y a alors un énorme blanc mais c'est loin d'être gênant. Je le scrute, il me considère un long moment. Ses pupilles brillent encore plus et ne cessent de me contempler telle une œuvre d'art. Mes jambes sont entremêlées avec les siennes et avec son pouce, il dessine des petits ronds sur mon ventre.

\- Tu es tellement belle.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front.

\- Tellement sensible.

Il embrasse ma joue qui rougit à son toucher.

\- Tellement différente des autres filles.

Il s'approche de moi lentement, très lentement. Il attend ma réaction mais en retour il n'a que mon regard stoppé sur ses lèvres.

\- Tellement… Tellement toi, il susurre au creux de mon oreille.

Puis doucement, ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes et avant de les toucher, le fil se tisse. Derek m'embrasse tendrement. Ma lèvre me picote, mais je n'en ai que faire. Ma main gauche, celle libre, passe timidement dans ses cheveux bataillés et les siennes passent sur ma nuque. Ses lèvres charnues sont plaquées sur les miennes, son regard plein de désir est posé sur moi et je sens son odeur tellement masculine, si virile que je la hume. Et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, je réponds à son baiser. Tendre et romantique. Sans dire un seul mot, il sépare sa bouche de la mienne et un sourire aux lèvres se forme petit-à-petit.

\- Je crois que j'ai des sentiments naissants pour toi, Éva.

\- Je crois que je ne peux te résister indéfiniment, Derek.

Il pose sa tête sur ma poitrine qui se soulève et s'abat à un rythme calme. Je caresse ses cheveux bruns et ferme les yeux. Voilà, maintenant j'en suis certaine : le beau brun me fait de l'effet et je pense que c'est réciproque. Seulement, le mariage est dans deux mois et je sais que Derek sera obligé de dire oui pour son peuple. Il n'a pas plus le choix que moi. Je vais essayer de vivre à l'instant présent et de profiter, car ce sera de courte durée.


	12. Chapitre onze (1)

NDA : Bonjour, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner vos avis, c'est grâce à cela que je progresse et que je m'améliore. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

-Chapitre onze-

« Transformation »

Partie une

Il doit être près de neuf heures du matin. Mes paupières closes s'ouvrent lentement. Je ne baille pas mais au contraire, j'étire mes muscles endoloris et…

\- Aïe !, me coupe quelqu'un dans mes pensées.

Je me retourne et découvre Derek, étalé sur le sol. Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié que nous avions dormi ensemble. Je viens de le faire tomber du lit d'hôpital.

\- Moi qui m'attendais à un réveil romantique du style « bonjour bien dormi ? », marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Bonjour bien dormi ?, répétais-je bêtement.

\- Il y a beaucoup mieux mais je vais me contenter de cela.

\- Tu es sérieux ?, répondis-je outrée.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai dormi comme un vrai bébé dans les bras de sa dulcinée…

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de parler comme cela, le coupais-je.

Il vient loger sa tête au creux de mon cou et il me l'embrasse délicatement. Ensuite, il vient déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes de la même manière qu'il l'a fait hier. Son nez frôle le mien. Ses doigts frêles passent dans mes cheveux et sa main caresse ma joue. C'est en rouvrant mes paupières closes que ses beaux yeux m'hypnotisent et me dévisagent doucement. Je sens dans mon ventre cet étrange sentiment qui m'habite sans savoir ce que c'est réellement. Le repoussant du mieux que je le peux, je me sépare de ses lèvres et nos souffles s'entrechoquent.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne peut pas avoir de relation, tu vas te marier.

\- Je me fiance dans deux mois donc on peut avoir une relation et puis, je suis certain que Chloé flirte aussi de son côté.

Je souffle. Il a toujours le dernier mot et des arguments assez suffisants pour me rassurer. Il me considère un moment et passe son bras derrière mon dos, avant de claquer un baiser sur ma tempe.

\- Au fait, où est mon père ?, changeais-je de sujet.

Son visage se durcit, sa mâchoire se contracte à nouveau et son teint devient livide.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Éva. Je sais très bien la réaction que tu auras et je ne veux pas te décevoir encore une fois.

\- Et bien moi si, je vais lui dire, intervient quelqu'un.

Je me retourne brusquement et quand je vois le père de Derek nous toiser, dû à notre rapprochement soudain, son fils se sépare de moi instantanément. Il lui lance un regard empli de surprise et d'appréhension. Je comprends alors que ce que je vais apprendre ne va pas me plaire, mais alors pas du tout.

\- Bonjour, Éva. Mon fils qui était dans tes bras il y a à peine une seconde a prit l'initiative d'emmener ton père en prison, avoue-t-il.

Mon regard se pose sur le futur Alpha. A-t-il réellement fait cela ? Et dans mon dos en plus ! Je crois que je rêve. Cette phrase chamboule tout. Elle a été prononcée en une fraction de seconde mais elle a provoqué en moi une guerre mondiale. Certes, mon père me bat. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'espoir qu'il redeviendrait l'homme qu'il était avant. Un grand travailleur très entreprenant qui ramenait toujours des cadeaux pour sa femme qu'il aimait chaque jour un peu plus et sa fille qui répétait toujours qu'elle avait le meilleur papa du monde.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça dans mon dos ?

\- Comment as-tu pu briser seize années du mariage de ma mère ?

\- Comment as-tu pu lui briser dix-huit ans de vie commune ?

\- Tu sais quoi Derek, je vais te donner un conseil. Tu as beau être « le futur Alpha suprême », avant de foutre en l'air des familles, réfléchis un peu aux conséquences, bordel !

\- Éva, s'il-te plait laisse-moi t'expliquer !

\- Tu connais la sortie, répliquais-je durement.

Il se lève du lit et traverse la chambre. Il claque la porte avant de regarder son père complètement furieux. Derek doit être aussi bien en colère que triste. Mais je m'en contrefiche. Il vient de tout plaquer. Je lui en veux tellement. Comment a-t-il pu prendre une décision aussi importante que celle-là sans mon accord et celui de ma mère ?

En parlant du loup, elle vient de franchir le seuil de la porte. Elle me dit bonjour et me demande comment je vais. Soudain, les événements de la veille me reviennent en tête, quand je demandais où était mon père et que tous ces regards se sont baissés vers le sol, en particulier le sien dans lequel je discernais de la peur et de l'anéantissement.

\- Alors comme cela tu étais au courant ? Envoyer ton mari en prison n'était pas si compliqué, finalement. Et pourtant tu mens bien. Tu m'as souvent répété que « c'était dur, très dur pour toi et que tu ne voulais pas le moins du monde te séparer de mon père », blablabla… Foutaises ! Et bien à ce que je vois ce n'était pas si coriace.

La gifle part comme une vague qui s'écrase sur les rochers. Forte, rapide et brutale. Ma joue est en feu et je la tiens aussitôt contre la paume de ma main froide. Les larmes ne me montent même pas aux yeux, je dois être forte et lui tenir tête. Ce que je viens de prononcer est vrai. Ce ne sont en aucun cas des mensonges car elle m'a menti sans aucune difficulté. Elle hurle à son tour :

\- Comment peux-tu me dire cela ? Moi qui t'ai soutenue à longueur de temps. Combien de coups me suis-je prise à ta place ? Et tu oses me dire que je ne suis qu'une mythomane qui ne trouve pas dur de se débarrasser de son mari et de l'envoyer en prison ? Bien joué, Éva. Tu me déçois profondément sur ce coup.

\- C'est réciproque, Maman.

Elle s'en va en claquant la porte. L'Alpha me regarde avec une once de pitié.

\- Je reviens, je vais aller lui parler.

Il n'est pas revenu me rendre visite. Personne d'ailleurs. J'ai enchaîné les visites médicales et les examens. Je ne pourrais rentrer que dans une semaine chez Derek mais j'aurais des béquilles et du mal à me déplacer. C'est loin d'être la pire journée de ma vie, j'en ai passé des plus rudes.

\- Bonjour. Une certaine Blaire Starckley veut vous voir, puis-je la faire entrer ?, demande gentiment une infirmière.

\- Bien sûr, je vous remercie.

\- De rien, me gratifie-t-elle d'un sourire.

Blaire fait son entrée dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Elle m'attrape dans ses bras et me demande comment je vais.

\- Je pourrais aller beaucoup mieux mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va. Derek est arrivé ce matin, plus que jamais furieux. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé et il m'a expliqué. Si je suis venue c'est pour te dire que jamais Derek ne voudrait te faire du mal volontairement. Tu as beau être la fille charmante qu'il apprécie, tu restes avant tout une habitante de son peuple et il se doit de faire tout dans ton intérêt pour que tu ailles bien. Il est le futur Alpha et tu n'as donc pas ton mot à dire dans les décisions qu'il prend. Mais je sais qu'à ses yeux tu n'es pas seulement la fille fragile qu'il a ramenée de la forêt, tu es… Tu es beaucoup plus pour lui. Tu es importante, tu es la jeune-fille douce et curieuse mais à la fois calme et réfléchie. Il t'a décrite comme cela, l'autre soir, quand il est revenu du gala après votre discussion dans le jardin.

\- Oh, prononçais-je à voix basse.

\- À ses yeux tu es une perle rare, un diamant à ne pas casser et un amour naissant à développer, Éva.

\- Un amour naissant à développer ? Qu'entends-tu par là, Blaire?

\- Il se peut que… non, renchérit-elle, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. C'est la tradition qui souhaite que l'on découvre soit-même, par nos propres yeux.

\- Mais enfin, de quoi me parles-tu, Blaire ? Quelle tradition ? Que me caches-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'annoncer Éva.

\- Mais bordel, j'en ai vraiment marre, vous comprenez ? Vous me cachez tout ce que je devrais savoir ! Tout le monde connaît la vérité et moi je suis la seule à qui il ne faut rien dire. Quand est-ce que vous me parlerez honnêtement ? Me regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour m'annoncer que mon père est en prison alors que je ne sais comment il a atterrit là-bas ?!

\- Je sais que c'est frustrant pour toi de ne rien savoir mais comprends-le aussi, je ne suis pas la personne qui peut te l'annoncer !

\- Mais m'annoncer quoi ?, m'emportais-je.

\- Éva… S'il-te plait ? Respecte mon choix, j'ai promis de ne rien dire à Derek car il comptait te l'annoncer lui-même !

\- Très bien, j'ai compris. Tu ne me diras rien.

\- Exact.

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Elle décide de s'en aller pour me laisser me reposer. Demain, je risquerai sûrement de rester cloîtrée sur mon lit d'hôpital à compter le nombre de barreaux ou à essayer de définir combien de docteurs feront des vas-et-viens à ma chambre. Triste vie me diriez-vous ? Je suis d'accord.

Une infirmière vient alors me servir un repas sur un plateau. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il contient exactement. Avec dégoût, je m'empresse de terminer les petits pois, les carottes et ma purée car mon estomac crie famine.

Mon regard se pose sur la poignée qui s'abaisse lentement après avoir entendu trois coups. Un visage sculpté, un corps de déesse, de beaux cheveux roux, quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le bout du petit nez retroussé, un teint pâle et une bouche rose et charnue. Mes yeux pétillent, mon cœur s'emballe et pour un petit instant j'oublie tous mes problèmes.

\- Anita !

La jolie rousse me prend dans ses bras, un sourire scotché sur ses lèvres. Son parfum de vanille m'enivre, ses mèches de cheveux me chatouillent le menton et sa voix douce m'apaise.

\- Éva, cela me fait si plaisir de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manquée.

\- À moi aussi tu m'as manquée ! Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je pourrais aller mieux mais le destin en a décidé autrement… Comment as-tu été mise au-

\- Sabrina m'a prévenue que tu séjournais à l'hôpital, me coupe-t-elle. Je refuse de croire une nouvelle fois que tu es tombée des escaliers, que tu t'es foulée la cheville en faisant du jogging et je refuse de croire à tous les mensonges que tu vas me sortir. Je veux la vérité, Éva. La vérité et seulement la vérité. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu sais que peu importe ce que tu me diras, je te soutiendrai à deux cents pourcents et je serais là. Je tiens tellement à toi, tu es ma deuxième famille, Éva.

Je souffle un bon coup et après réflexion je lui déballe tout du début à la fin. Mon père qui se fait licencier puis qui commence à boire et à me battre parce qu'il est frustré d'avoir perdu le job qui lui tient tant à cœur. Le trop plein d'émotions et la peur qui me noue les entrailles quand je m'enfuis, laissant ma mère au foyer familial, dépourvue de toute joie et de tout amour envers son mari. La rencontre avec la famille Starckley, puis mon refus face à leur générosité et leur hospitalité, ainsi que l'aide de notre Alpha suprême et le retour de mon père jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es battue et que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

Pendant un instant, je l'imagine se borner et se mettre en colère mais à la place elle me prend dans ses bras et me murmure qu'elle fera tout pour me soutenir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Anita.

Cette superbe humaine est ma meilleure amie pour la vie.

\- Oh je t'aime tellement Éva ! Si tu savais…


	13. Chapitre onze (2)

Partie deux

\- Attends, stop. Tu es en train de me dire que tu vis chez le futur Alpha suprême qui est célibataire ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je savais qu'Anita me sortirait cette réplique un jour ou l'autre. Et je n'avais pas tord !

\- Tu l'as déjà vu se transformer ?

\- Non, pas encore.

Elle attrape mon téléphone et commence à taper quelque chose sur l'écran tactile. Puis d'un geste rapide, elle me présente le contenu du message qu'elle vient d'écrire pour Derek.

« Salut Derek. Écoute, je sais que je me suis emballée ce matin. Tu as raison, mon père doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait et je ne peux plus continuer à le protéger éternellement malgré ce qu'il nous a fait subir. Pourrais-tu venir à l'hôpital ? »

Ma meilleure amie me regarde malicieusement, attendant sûrement que j'appuie sur le bouton « envoyer ».

\- Comment se passe ta vie sans tes parents ?, lui demandais-je intéressée.

\- Et bien je me sens parfaitement bien dans mon nouveau chez moi et puis il faut se l'avouer, vivre sans ses parents c'est assez sympathique. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et où je veux.

Anita Darnel est le genre de fille qui ne rêve que d'une chose : la liberté. Elle vit seule dans un appartement depuis peu et passe son temps à sortir en boîte de nuit au lieu de réviser son bac. Elle a dix-huit ans et nous sommes dans le même lycée. Nous nous voyons peu mais quand cela arrive nous en profitons un maximum. Elle m'embrasse sur les deux joues et s'en va, les talons de ses chaussures claquant sur le carrelage de l'hôpital. Elle me promet qu'elle me rendra visite alors je lui donne l'adresse de l'appartement de l'Alpha.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Le beau brun entre, les yeux brillants et un sourire timide sur ses lèvres. Il me murmure un « salut » à peine audible et s'excuse en m'embrassant tendrement. Je ne peux pas le repousser, je n'y arrive pas car c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais je suis avant tout le futur Alpha et je dois prendre des décisions.

\- Je sais, répondis-je simplement.

Derek s'allonge à côté de moi et nous discutons de choses et d'autres. Au fil de la soirée, je me rends compte que lui et sa famille sont entrés dans ma vie en si peu de temps. Ils ont fait tellement de choses pour moi que je les considère comme ma deuxième famille. J'aimerais vraiment m'excuser auprès de ma mère pour l'avoir abandonnée, une lourde charge sur les épaules et pour lui avoir fait la morale parce qu'elle a simplement été d'accord pour que son mari paie ses fautes. C'est moi qui suit en tord, je l'appellerai demain et je m'excuserai : c'est décidé. Le bel Alpha enroule une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt et mon visage passe au peigne fin, il en scrute chaque parcelle.

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais vu te transformer.

Surpris de ma question, il se dirige vers la porte et la ferme à double tour. Il revient de nouveau vers moi et retire le drap blanc posé sur mes jambes. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Que fait-il, bon sang ? Il passe un bras sous mes genoux en faisant attention au plâtre à mon tibia et à celui à mon poignet. En revanche, je pousse un gémissement à cause de ma côte déplacée.

\- Excuse-moi.

Je lui souris pour le rassurer mais en réalité je souffre le martyr. Mais de nos jours c'est connu de mentir sur notre état, pas vrai ? C'est d'une facilité à en crever les yeux.

\- Presse-toi contre moi.

Il ouvre la fenêtre et saute par-dessus. Nous sommes à plus de cinq mètres du sol, il n'arrivera jamais à atterrir sur ses deux pieds. Je lâche un cri de stupeur et d'effroi : il est fou ma parole ! Mais contre toute attente, il pose délicatement ses pieds au sol et ralenti la chute. Il se met à courir rapidement, je n'ai jamais connu cela. La forêt n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous. Il slalome entre les sapins et finit par m'allonger au sol sur de la mousse. Il n'est même pas essoufflé tandis que moi je suis encore surprise par la vitesse qu'il a prit en quelques secondes ! D'un sourire charmeur il se voûte puis se cambre. Sa peau se recouvre de poils et ses ongles ainsi que ses oreilles s'allongent. Sa bouche devient un museau fin et ses habits se déchirent, me laissant voir la musculature qui me fait face. Par la beauté de la transformation, je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. C'est la première fois que je vois un loup-garou se transformer. Au lycée, même en sport, les loups-garous ne se différencient pas des autres et donc ne se transforment pas. Ma bouche s'entrouvre.

Je prends un instant pour observer Derek qui n'a plus l'air du loup banal. Il est tout simplement magnifique sous forme lupine. Son pelage est noir corbeau, sûrement pour représenter la domination et le pouvoir. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu turquoise. C'en est impressionnant. Ils sont transperçants et inévitables. Je ne peux soutenir son regard et je me fais toute petite, comme une pauvre soumise. Pourtant à la base ses yeux sont de couleur noisette. C'est vraiment magique. Sa cambrure est arrogante, voir carrément odieuse. À la bibliothèque, j'avais lu que pour certains Alphas puissants, leur loup est leur contraire. Derek, plutôt jovial et sensible est complètement différent de son loup qui paraît plus fier, débordant de confiance et d'égo. Mes yeux brillent et c'est entre quelques arbres feuillus que je découvre la pleine lune qui éclaire toute la forêt.

\- J'aime bien entendre ta description de mon physique sous forme lupine.

Je sursaute et me cogne à l'arbre derrière moi. Derek, ou plutôt l'animal me faisant face s'approche rapidement de moi pour s'assurer que je ne me suis pas fait mal. J'ai dû rêver.

\- Tu n'as pas rêvé.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de nouveau. Je reconnais la voix de Derek, rauque et attirante. Ce n'est pas possible, la télépathie ne marche pas avec moi. Et puis je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses.

\- Je vois que tu t'intéresses à mes capacités, dis-donc.

Je l'entends rigoler doucement, dû à ma remarque et à son ironie. Je voudrais lui répondre, mais comment faire ? C'est une autre histoire?

\- Et bien parle-moi, je te rappelle que tu es une humaine.

\- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, soufflais-je. Et transforme-toi de nouveau s'il-te plait, j'aimerais bien en apprendre plus.

Il me toise et attend.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Pourrais-tu te retourner ?

Mes joues s'empourprent et d'un geste lent, je pivote sur la mousse humide de la forêt. Je remarque soudain que je suis en robe d'hôpital. En me retournant je le découvre habillé. Je ne parle pas encore sous le choc et patiente le temps qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi.

\- Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! Comment fais-tu pour me parler par télépathie ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Est-ce que cela te provoque une douleur atroce quand tu te transformes ? Est-ce que tu peux le faire quand tu le veux ?, déballais-je rapidement.

\- Oh, oh. Chaque chose en son temps. Je vais répondre à tes questions en t'expliquant l'histoire.

Voyant que je ne bronche pas, il poursuit d'une voix vivante :

\- Il y a de cela des milliers d'années, un premier loup-garou est apparu sur la Terre. On le considérait comme solitaire. Un soir de pleine lune, alors qu'il chassait du gibier, il a flairé une présence. Son odorat lui indiquait que le loup était en réalité une louve. Une louve, l'enfant de la Lune. Lorsque leurs yeux se sont croisés, un fil s'est tissé et ils ont découvert mutuellement qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs. Ainsi s'est crée cette histoire de traditions, les hurlements à la Lune, les cérémonies, les liens…

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler des âmes-sœurs mais concrètement, qu'est-ce ?

\- Et bien se sont deux personnes attirés physiquement et spirituellement l'un par l'autre. Ce sont deux aimants qui ne peuvent se trouver qu'une fois dans une vie. Une fois le lien découvert, ils ont le choix entre ne plus se séparer pour ne pas souffrir, s'aimer à en mourir ou bien ne pas vivre ensemble et subir l'absence de l'autre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Oh, c'est assez complexe.

\- Exact. Le loup et la louve solitaire ont décidé de s'aimer et de se chérir. Ils ont dirigé une meute ensemble et ont eu quelques louveteaux. Mais un soir de pleine lune, ils ont découvert qu'ils étaient liés spirituellement et qu'ils avaient la capacité de se parler par télépathie. Et puis une fois les âmes-sœurs trouvées, elles doivent se marquer pour s'appartenir mutuellement.

\- Se marquer ?, répétais-je troublée.

\- Oui, pour se transformer, s'accoupler et s'appartenir comme je te l'ai dit. Au plus les loups-garous sont haut dans la hiérarchie, au plus ils sont jaloux et possessifs. Ils apportent beaucoup d'attention à leur moitié. Elles dépendent d'eux et eux dépendent d'elles également. Pour répondre à tes questions, je n'ai pas mal quand je me transforme. C'est souvent la première transformation qui est rude et insupportable mais cela dépend des personnes. Je ne peux pas faire cela n'importe où par respect envers les humains.

\- C'est intéressant… Derek ?, me tordais-je les doigts, angoissée.

\- Oui ?

\- Hum… Je… As-tu remarqué que le lien s'est tissé entre nous hier matin ?

\- Je l'ai remarqué, effectivement. Mais cela m'étonne que ça ne se soit pas produit auparavant.

\- Cela veut dire que nous sommes… âmes-sœurs ?, articulais-je difficilement.

Il hoche la tête et attend patiemment ma réaction. Je déglutis. Cela veut dire que je suis promise à lui ? Que plus jamais de ma vie je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Je me pose tellement de questions. Mais alors si je suis l'âme-sœur de Derek, pourquoi se marie-t-il avec Chloé ? Il m'a dit que c'était pour des raisons de finance mais cela veut dire que nous sommes condamnés à souffrir toute notre vie et à ne pas s'aimer éperdument ?

\- Mon père a comprit que tu es ma moitié et il est lui aussi condamné à choisir entre le mariage arrangé pour son peuple ou l'amour de toute une vie de son fils.

\- Oh, c'est un énorme dilemme. Et comment oses-tu lire dans mes pensées ?, dis-je en lui frappant le torse.

Il rigole et me prend de nouveau dans ses bras pour me ramener à l'hôpital. En rentrant dans la pièce, c'est avec étonnement que je vois qu'aucune infirmière n'a essayé de rentrer dans la chambre. Je suis rassurée. J'imagine bien un docteur se demandant pourquoi la porte de la chambre est verrouillée… Je pique un fard et cache mon visage. Derek ferme la fenêtre et me pose sur le lit pour ensuite déverrouiller la cloison.

\- Les femmes se transforment seulement pour pouvoir parler avec leur âme-sœur, s'accoupler ou y a t-il d'autres raisons ?

\- Dis-moi, tu es bien intéressée !, rigole-t-il. Il y a effectivement d'autres raisons.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Pour être de la même race que sa moitié, pour faire partie d'une meute, pour fonder une famille… Il y a beaucoup d'autres exemples. Chacun a sa vision des choses. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

\- Juste pour savoir.

Il me souhaite une bonne nuit et s'en va, me laissant sur les fesses. Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il m'embrasse, apparemment ce n'est pas pour ce soir !


	14. Chapitre douze

-Chapitre douze-

« Un grand bol d'air frais »

\- Promets-moi de ne plus te laisser faire à présent. Tu es forte, Éva.

\- Je vous le promets, Docteur Anton. Merci pour tout et bonne continuation.

M'attendant à la porte de ma chambre, ma mère sourit vivement. Mes affaires dans sa main et ma béquille qui me soutient, nous sortons de cet espace sinistre. J'ai hâte de rentrer « à la maison ». Cela fait une semaine que je séjourne ici entre visites et examens médicaux, je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été la meilleure semaine de ma vie. Et depuis la discussion que j'ai eu avec maman, je la sens épanouie et plus vivante. Elle prend le temps de s'occuper d'elle, de sortir, et la savoir si heureuse me rend du même état qu'elle. Et cette journée qui me revient en mémoire, cette journée où je lui ai balancée des horreurs à la figure. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir et je m'étais promise de m'excuser auprès de ma mère, ce que j'ai immédiatement fait le lendemain. Mais me contenir est chose difficile pour moi car quand je ne trouve pas les bons mots, je m'embrouille et je dis tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Et le problème avec ça c'est que cela peut blesser la personne en face de moi. En l'occurrence, là, ça avait été ma mère.

La discussion revient soudain au grand galop dans ma tête. Je me rappelle que ne pas lui cracher à maintes reprises des reproches avait été un peu dur pour moi.

\- Maman, je ne vais pas te mentir. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que tu n'as pas été sincère avec moi car tu t'es contredite toi-même en affirmant qu'il t'était dur de faire inculper Grégory en prison et pourtant tu l'as fait grâce ou à cause Derek. Donc je voulais m'excuser pour les choses que je t'ai dites auparavant, je n'ai pas su trouver les bons mots. Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser car tu as raison. Je me suis contredite moi-même mais j'ai voulu saisir l'opportunité que m'offraient Derek et sa famille. C'est-à-dire prendre un nouveau départ, avoir une nouvelle vie, être heureuses tout simplement. Et la solution ici était d'envoyer ton père en prison. Il ne faut pas que tu m'en veuilles car les décisions que je prends sont pour notre bien mais surtout pour le tien. Je veux que tu sois une adolescente avec une vie normale, pas que tu sois battue.

\- Je sais. Je m'excuse encore et n'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

La discussion s'était terminée par une étreinte chaleureuse et l'entente était repartie de bon train. Et me voilà une semaine après, enfin dehors ! L'air frais me fouette le visage et balaye mes cheveux sur le côté.

Une semaine. Une semaine que je ne suis pas sortie en-dehors de cet établissement. Je gonfle mes poumons et inspire le parfum de la liberté, comme si je n'avais pas pu respirer de toute la semaine. D'un côté, ce n'est pas faux.

L'oxygène remplit de nouveau mon cerveau car il a besoin d'un grand bol d'air frais. Ma mère se dirige vers une magnifique Porsche aux allures de 4x4, le plus beau modèle de voiture à mes yeux. Mon Dieu, d'où sort cette superbe automobile ?

\- C'est Josh, il a retenu que j'avais un petit faible pour les voitures de sport et il m'a prêtée celle-ci le temps que j'achète une nouvelle voiture, m'informe-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

\- Ouah, c'est vraiment généreux de sa part. N'avait-il pas un modèle moins luxueux ?

\- Si, mais il a vraiment insisté pour que je la prenne un certain temps ! Je n'ai pas voulu le contrarier, se justifie ma mère.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça, ricanais-je. Et pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas la voiture que l'on a ?

Je la laisse à ton père. Je te dépose chez Derek ?

\- Je ne ferais aucuncommentaire sur cette décision. Et oui, je veux bien s'il-te plait.

Nous nous arrêtons devant son immeuble. La dernière fois que je suis venue je n'ai pas vraiment regardé à quoi il ressemblait. Il doit y avoir quatre étages à vue d'œil. La façade est en bois et les quelques rayons de soleil tapent contre les vitres des appartements. Il y a un tout petit parking de vingt places grand maximum et de nombreux arbres devant quelques mètres carré de pelouse bien tondus. Ce bâtiment a l'air tout de même d'être attribué aux gens aisés : je ne verrais pas des personnes avec des dettes s'installer ici. Je claque un baiser sur la joue de ma mère et me rends devant la porte avant de sonner à l'interphone. Je fais rapidement un signe de la main à ma mère qui démarre. Je cherche la petite pancarte qui indique où habite Derek.

« Derek Starckley, appartement C03 »

Trois bips résonnent et une voix rauque se fait entendre.

\- Derek, c'est moi.

\- Je t'ouvre.

Un déclic retentit, signifiant que la porte d'entrée est déverrouillée. Je me dirige vers le hall sans plus attendre et pénètre dans l'ascenseur. Une fois au troisième étage, je me rends devant la porte de son appartement et toque. Le bel Alpha m'ouvre. Il est torse nu et ne porte qu'un bas de jogging. Il me dévoile sa musculature.

Oh mon Dieu.

Je crois que je vais fondre. Ses yeux pétillent et ses cheveux sont en bataille comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un profond sommeil. La marque sur sa joue me prouve qu'il vient à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Je le trouve extrêmement séduisant, même le matin.

\- Je te laisse admirer la vue, se vante-il.

\- Quelle vanité !

Le fil se tisse alors, bizarrement. Je m'approche de lui et lui saute au cou. Surpris par mon geste, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Passion. Fougue. Ce sont les sentiments exacts qui me traversent à cet instant.

L'instant présent est magique, comme suspendu par le temps. Il s'apprête à approfondir le baiser quand je me recule précipitamment, à contrecœur.

\- Je ne suis pas douchée, Derek.

\- Très glamour, se moque-t-il. Tu viens de gâcher le moment mais rassure-toi je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Désolée, répondis-je amusée.

\- Viens, je te fais visiter.

Nous traversons le couloir qui mène au salon. Celui-ci est dans les tons taupe et blanc. Une énorme télévision dernier cri est installée contre le mur, sur un petit meuble blanc. Un canapé en cuir blanc surpasse une table basse en verre où est posé un pot de fleurs colorées. Les coussins sont en soie et les rideaux également. Il y a, près de la porte du couloir, une petite étagère avec quelques livres, des fleurs encore et des jeux vidéos de Play station. Il fallait que je m'y attende : Derek est un adepte des jeux vidéos comme tout pré-adulte et adolescent. Un meuble taupe donne à la pièce un côté paisible et très tranquille. Une autre porte relie le salon et la cuisine, dans les mêmes tons. Un plan de travail, une table en verre entourée de six chaises, un réfrigérateur sorti tout droit du luxe : rien de plus banal pour une cuisine d'Alpha. Enfin, je me reprends, futur Alpha. Il y a deux chambres ordinaires, une d'amis et une appartenant à Derek. Un lit à baldaquins, une petite télévision et une armoire sont meublés. La décoration est moderne, chic et elle donne un côté cosy. L'endroit est douillet : des coussins traînent de part et d'autres de la pièce, une petite moquette est posée au sol, des couvertures sont superposées, on dirait un coin lecture. La salle de bain est tout autre : une douche à l'italienne en verre, une baignoire en marbre blanc, un porte-serviettes ainsi qu'un lavabo double également en marbre. Il y a des toilettes uniques. L'appartement est luxueux mais pour autant il est vraiment chaleureux et me met directement à l'aise.

Je décide de prendre rapidement une douche. L'eau brûlante réchauffe instantanément ma peau et me fait un bien fou. Une fois bien enveloppée d'une serviette, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucun rechange et que toutes mes affaires sont pour l'instant chez les Starckley.

\- Derek, criais-je à malgré la cloison, tu peux venir s'il-te plait ?

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je n'ai pas de rechange sauf mes sous-vêtements dans mon sac, dis-je plus que gênée.

Mes joues prennent une teinte cramoisie et heureusement que Derek ne me voit pas. Il revient avec mes affaires ainsi que d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt à lui m'allant trop grand. Je referme la porte et m'habille avant de me poser devant un documentaire ennuyant. Je m'endors à point fermé sur le canapé avec Derek à mes côtés qui a posé son bras autour de mes épaules.

Quand je me réveille, une délicieuse odeur parvient à mes narines et réveille mes sens instantanément. Derek n'est plus là. Et je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar pour une fois.

Je retire la couverture posée sur mes jambes et me dirige à pas lents vers la cuisine. Je titube légèrement et m'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte. Derek est là avec une poêle à la main. Sur le comptoir, un saladier vide y est posé ainsi que deux assiettes, verres et couverts puis une spatule. C'est un peu le désordre et cela me fait rire silencieusement. Je l'observe retourner l'omelette et faire la sauce de la salade. Puis, quand il revient à nouveau vers les plaques chaudes, il tente de retourner l'omelette en l'air comme avec les crêpes. Mais celle-ci tombe presque à la renverse. Je m'approche de lui et passe mes bras sur sa taille. Il ne sursaute pas mais se tend. Je cale ma tête entre ses omoplates et pose mon front contre son dos. Puis je ferme les yeux et inspire son parfum masculin. Sans se retourner, le bel Alpha murmure :

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps à m'observer ?

\- Si tu savais, riais-je. Regarde, c'est comme cela que l'on fait.

Je passe ma main valide sur son avant-bras et l'aide à retourner l'omelette sans la spatule. Il me demande si je cuisine souvent et je lui réponds affirmativement. Puis, nous mettons la table pour deux et mangeons en silence. Un silence à la fois reposant et gênant. Mais Derek ne tarde pas à le couper en me proposant d'aller au parc à quelques mètres de chez lui.

\- Il y a un plan d'eau et un coin d'herbe. Tu es partante ?

\- Oui !

Nous débarrassons la vaisselle et sortons de l'appartement pour retourner chez ses parents. Une fois arrivés, je dis bonjour à la famille Starckley et à ma mère qui mangent. Je monte tant bien que mal à l'étage. Je récupère quelques affaires et enlève l'ensemble de Derek. J'enfile mon maillot de bain noir en pleine tendance et un short puis un débardeur. Je fourre dans mon sac à dos deux sachets plastiques et rejoins le beau brun au premier étage. Nous partons à pieds au lac et nous posons dans l'herbe.

\- Ouh, je suis trop frileuse, dis-je à l'intention de Derek tandis que je rentre dans l'eau froide.

Il se moque et vexée, je réponds du tac au tac :

\- Moi au moins je ne fais pas de crises d'angoisses.

Me rendant compte de ce que je viens de dire, je plaque ma main sur ma bouche et m'excuse une bonne dizaine de fois. Son visage est plus froid, plus tendu. D'un ton glacial il me répond que les crises d'angoisses sont omniprésentes dans sa vie et qu'il a toujours eu du mal à se contrôler quand il paniquait. Il m'avoue que cela lui arrive très rarement et qu'au moment où cela se passe, sa famille a du mal à le calmer.

Finalement, nous nous baignons et Derek me coule.

Je suis rassurée de voir que son mépris est passé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille toute la journée pour un simple pic. Puis après nous être posés dans l'herbe dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une voix retentie près de nous. Un petit garçon aux yeux noirs nous parle :

\- J'ai perdu ma Maman, gémit-il.

\- Oh, comment est-ce arrivé ?, demandais-je d'une voix enfantine.

\- Meyan jouait avec moi et quand j'ai relevé la tête elle n'était plus là. Meyan a prit le contrôle de moi, je vais me transformer pour la première fois et Maman n'est pas là, se met-il à pleurer.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, mon bonhomme ? Et qui est Meyan ?

Face au surnom que Derek a donné au petit garçon, je souris. Il a tout de même un côté attendri, l'Alpha. Je le prends dans mes bras et le console. Je forme des petits ronds contre son dos et le câline.

\- Liam, et toi ? Meyan c'est mon loup, dit-il gentiment.

\- Derek. Je te présente ma cop… mon amie Éva, se reprend-t-il. Tu es un Kappa ?

\- Oui.

Liam a une petite bouille qui me fait vraiment craquer. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur lui qu'une voix féminine et douce nous interrompe dans notre conversation.

\- Liam ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Viens là, mon cœur.

Le petit garçon se précipite dans ses bras et l'appelle Maman. Derek reconnaît la femme et la salue d'un sourire, dévoilant ses belles dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Il fait alors les présentations.

\- Bonjour, Derek.

\- Bonjour, je te présente Éva. Éva, voici Myriam, elle fait partie de la meute de mes parents.

\- Enchantée, dit-elle.

\- Moi de même.

Sa poigne est chaleureuse et son sourire resplendissant. Ses beaux cheveux blonds tombent en cascade sur ses épaules carrées et ses magnifiques iris bleus nous scrutent. Puis elle s'en va, tenant son fils par la main. On entend son petit dire à sa génitrice :

\- Je l'aime bien la copine de Derek, elle est gentille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Liam ? Derek n'a pas de copine car il va se fiancer, voyons.

Je jette un coup d'œil à celui-ci et lui lance :

\- Toujours se méfier des enfants.

\- Je n'avais jamais rencontré le fils de Myriam jusqu'à présent. Il a l'air d'avoir une très bonne oreille. J'espère que Myriam ne s'attardera pas sur ce détail. Enfin surtout le plus important : qu'elle ne rapporte pas car nous risquons d'avoir quelques problèmes.

\- Je m'en doute.

Il rit nerveusement et me propose gentiment :

\- Est-ce que tu voudras rencontrer les membres de la meute un de ces jours ?

\- J'en serais honorée.

Nous sommes rentrés et regardons le film 27 Dress devant un bon plateau-télévision composée de pâtes. Je demande à Derek si nous n'avons rien de prévu pour le lendemain et sa réponse est négative. Je prends alors mon téléphone, vais dans l'application message et en compose un pour Blaire.

« Matinée shopping ça te tente ? »

Sa réponse est immédiate, à mon plus grand bonheur.

« Ouiii ! Je passe te chercher à neuf heures ? »

Je lui réponds.

« Super ! À demain, passe une bonne soirée Blaire. »

La fin du film s'annonce et le générique débute. Nous rangeons les couvertures, la vaisselle et éteignons la télévision. Je m'apprête à me lever du canapé quand une odeur masculine se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Je balance ma tête en arrière et découvre le beau brun, au-dessus de mon visage, me scrutant profondément. Puis en une dixième de secondes, il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes avec brutalité. Je m'éloigne et me retourne, les genoux contre le canapé. Puis je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée et l'embrasse de nouveau. Ses mains passent sur ma taille et ma main valide dans ses cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et me retourne avant de murmurer :

\- Bonne nuit, Derek.

\- Bonne nuit, Éva.

Je me roule sous les draps froids et remonte la couverture jusqu'à mon nez. On ne voit plus que mes yeux verts émeraude. Je sens que mes paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes. Avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, mes dernières pensées dérivent vers le futur Alpha.

Que sommes-nous ? Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Ce stupide mariage d'alliances empêchera-t-il notre histoire de poursuivre son cours ? Allons-nous récolter des problèmes par la faute du petit Liam et de sa maman ?

Puis, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.


	15. Chapitre treize

-Chapitre treize-

« Chez Isabella »

Je suis en train de rentrer de la journée shopping qui était prévue avec Blaire, seule car la sœur du futur Alpha n'a pas pu me raccompagner. Les ruelles pavés de la ville chaleureuse sont bondées de monde. Je rentre à l'appartement et salue Derek. Puis, après lui avoir mis sous le nez tous les paquets des achats, je retourne dans la chambre que Derek m'a attribuée. Je range dans l'armoire tous les vêtements que j'ai acheté précédemment et les plie un par un. J'ai payé trois tee-shirts assez simples, quelques jeans moulants, des ensembles de sports confortables, des robes décontractées et habillées, des sous-vêtements et encore beaucoup d'autres choses. J'ai déniché une paire d'escarpins noirs vernis qui accompagnent à merveilles ma robe noire. J'ai acheté des tennis basses, une paire de baskets et des chaussures blanches de marques. Je n'ai pas pu résister face à quelques gilets m'allant comme un gant et quelques accessoires. Je me suis également achetée mes fournitures scolaires en passant -étant donné que nous sommes en Juin et que la rentrée est dans un peu plus d'un mois-. Mais bon, les choses faites ne sont plus à faire, c'est bien connu ! J'ai acheté des vestes, des débardeurs, du maquillage et des jupes, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple pour compléter une garde-robe. Pas besoin de préciser que c'était les soldes.

Je me dirige vers le salon et m'exclame à l'intention de Derek :

\- Anita m'a proposée d'aller boire un verre en ville.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Il va bientôt faire nuit.

\- C'est gentil de vouloir être protecteur mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me débrouiller seule.

Puis, je dépose la béquille contre le canapé et me retourne pour sortir de l'appartement. Au seuil de la porte, le bel homme trottine et se retrouve rapidement face à ma personne.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne prends pas ta béquille ?

\- Tu as raison, je vais la prendre finalement.

Il me la tend et en une fraction de seconde, il dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre aussitôt avant de sortir du bâtiment, non sans jeter un doux regard à ma moitié.

Ce qui est le plus étrange dans notre relation, c'est que nous nous comportons comme un couple alors qu'en réalité, nous ne sommes rien. Enfin si, des âmes-sœurs.

J'en veux à l'Alpha suprême de me priver de la relation la plus importante aux yeux des loups-garous et des humains, mais je le garde pour moi pour le moment. Mon cœur se gonfle à l'idée du mariage prochain mais je décide de balayer ces pensées qui me hantent.

Je suis tellement occupée dans mes réflexions que je ne me rends pas compte que je déambule dans le centre-ville. J'entre dans un bar et vois Anita. Nous commandons deux boissons et nous installons sur deux fauteuils en cuir, dans un coin isolé de la pièce. Nous discutons de choses et d'autres. Je passe un excellent moment en sa compagnie. Reprendre contact avec elle me fait du bien. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue ces temps-ci, à cause de tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie et qui m'empêchent de sortir.

Sur le chemin du retour, une affiche en plein vol se plaque à mon visage. Je la retire et essaie de lire le contenu du texte malgré le vent qui me fouette. Mes cheveux emmêlés me cachent les yeux, décidément je n'y vois rien !

Recherche d'une serveuse ou serveur ainsi que d'une femme de ménage à mi-temps.

Restaurant italien « Chez Isabella », à l'angle de rue Dèlamocella.

Tout en vous remerciant, Isabella Demarco.

Je suis tout de suite intéressée par l'offre. J'y réfléchis un moment, je sombre carrément dans mes réflexions.

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas le temps pour un travail avec mon baccalauréat cette année. Mais je n'ai pas d'économies, pas d'argent pour financer mes études dans une université ni pour un petit appartement, même le plus piteux.

Comment réagira Derek en apprenant que je travaille afin de louer un appartement et d'être loin de lui ? Après tout, il a beau être mon âme-sœur, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut penser puisqu'il va se fiancer dans deux semaines.

C'est alors que je décide de rentrer dans ce restaurant italien dont l'ambiance est chaleureuse. Je me souviens être venue une fois ici, en compagnie de mon père et de ma mère a l'époque où nous étions une famille modèle. Nous avions passé un excellent moment de plus que la cuisine était typique de l'Italie. Mais les souvenirs restent flous, c'était il y a longtemps.

Je suis tout de suite accueillie par une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et aux yeux bleus comme le ciel. Elle fait ma taille donc elle est petite et toute fine. Elle a des formes là où il en faut et une belle bouche rose. Quelques tâches de rousseur apparentes me rappellent Anita et son fond de teint.

\- Bonjour je viens pour l'offre.

\- Super, suivez-moi !

Elle me sourit chaleureusement et je traverse la pièce, la suivant comme son ombre. Il y a deux portes face à face, une que je suppose être la cuisine et l'autre, le bureau de la dénommée Madame Demarco.

\- Isa, la jeune fille voudrait s'entretenir avec toi.

\- Entrez, entrez Mademoiselle.

Je sers la main de la femme qui paraît assez âgée. Je dirais qu'elle a dans la cinquantaine grâce à ses beaux cheveux blancs soigneux. Elle a quelques rides qui la mettent étonnement en valeur. Son visage est vieilli par l'âge mais elle émane de l'amabilité, une aura de confiance. Ses yeux bleus aux tâches vertes et brunes et sa fleur dans les cheveux lui donnent un côté atypique, voire original. Elle a un beau regard, une belle posture et un charisme fou. Elle est vraiment pas mal pour son âge, je dois dire.

\- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Demarco. Vous venez pour l'offre ?

Sa voix est douce et apaisante. Elle doit être italienne dû à son accent qui ressort à chaque mot. Elle doit avoir bâti cette enseigne pour se rappeler de ses origines, qui sait ? J'esquisse un sourire et réponds à sa question :

\- Enchantée Madame Demarco je suis Éva Holmes. Je suis effectivement venue pour votre proposition de boulot à mi-temps. Je serais vraiment intéressée car je dois me prendre en main et économiser pour financer mes études et mon futur logement.

\- Bien. Avez-vous apporté votre CV pour l'entretien d'embauche ?

Mes joues virent au rouge cramoisi, je déborde de honte. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Non, j'ai lu votre offre il y a à peine quelques minutes car votre affiche s'est placardée sur mon visage. Je reviendrais pour vous le donner et en attendant je peux vous le résumer ?

\- Très bonne idée !, rigole-t-elle face à ma maladresse. Je vous écoute.

\- Pour commencer, j'ai dix-huit ans.

\- D'accord. Quelles sont vos compétences et atouts dans le domaine de la restauration ?

\- Je suis plutôt efficace et rapide, je suis à l'aise pour parler oralement aux clients et j'ai une bonne mémoire. Pour ce qui concerne le ménage, tout le monde sait le faire donc si cela peut vous rassurer je suis minutieuse et persévérante. Vous ne trouverez aucune poussière là où vous passerez après. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment travaillé malgré mon souhait de rentrer dans la vie active.

\- Bien, tout ceci est plutôt positif. Vous êtes motivée, c'est ce qu'il me semble être le plus important. La motivation est primordial. Vous dîtes que vous souhaitiez rentrer dans la vie active depuis bien longtemps, alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait dans ce cas ?

Je sentais la question arriver. D'une voix un peu trop sèche je lui réponds, les mains tremblantes :

\- Je n'ai pas eu une adolescence parfaite, vous savez. Je devais consacrer beaucoup de temps à mon père en dehors des cours et de toutes les choses à gérer.

\- Votre père est-il malade ?, demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Je... Cela concerne pas notre entretien.

Je ne suis tout simplement pas apte à crier sur tous les toits que mon père me battait alors je dévie la conversation qui allait entamer. Comment avouer à cette madame Demarco que oui, mon père est malade, qu'il a sans doute un problème au cerveau ? Je n'en suis pas capable.

\- Excusez-moi. Vous m'avez l'air déterminée et puis ce job sera pour une bonne cause. Dans tout cela, je n'ai trouvé que deux points négatifs.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Ces deux plâtres et cette béquille risquent d'être encombrants, je crains que vous ne puissiez travailler dans ce genre de conditions.

\- Oh mais je n'en ai que pour seulement un mois et demi ! Voire moins. Ce n'est pas définitif. Si vous m'embauchez, à la rentrée je serais là tous les soirs s'il le faut.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas disponible ces deux mois de vacances ?

\- Je crains également que je ne puisse pas, dis-je en essayant de prendre une assurance parfaite.

\- Et pourquoi dont ?, pose-t-elle de manière indiscrète.

\- J'ai un mariage de prévu et cela risque de ne pas être de tout repos. Et puis c'est l'année de mon baccalauréat donc j'en profiterai pour réviser un maximum. Je vous ramène mon CV dans trois jours ?

\- Bien, c'est parfait. Au revoir Mademoiselle Holmes.

Elle me sert la main et je sors du restaurant.

\- Tu en as mis du temps. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, déclare Derek quand je passe le seuil de la porte.

\- Starckley, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire du tout, annonçais-je dès le début.

Je m'empresse de creuser ma tombe dans ma tête. Derek croise ses bras sur son torse et me dévisage, attendant que je parle enfin.

\- Je suis allée à un entretien d'embauche imprévu et je risque de me faire employer dès la rentrée.

Il ne répond pas, ses yeux deviennent directement noirs. Je n'ai pas peur, loin de là. S'il croit qu'il me fiche les jetons, il se trompe fortement !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai décidé d'exercer un travail à mi-temps ? Pour payer mes études et financer mon futur appartement que je louerai seule.

\- Seule ?, demande-t-il froidement pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Seule, répétais-je pour confirmer. Derek, que l'on soit bien clairs, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur les décisions que je prends non plus. Tu fais les choix à la place des gens pour ton peuple, moi je fais les choix pour ma vie, pour mon avenir et non pour tout une assemblée de personnes.

\- Ah oui ? Dois-je te rappeler qui nous sommes ? Des âmes-sœurs, pas des inconnus ! Tu envisages de passer ta vie sans moi alors que notre destin a décidé que nous serons liés jusqu'à nos derniers souffles ! Je rêve, s'emporte-t-il rapidement.

\- Ah oui ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es promis et que dans deux semaines tu devras dire oui à la femme de ta vie ?, repris-je sur le même ton.

Nous commençons à élever la voix et l'ambiance devient plus électrique.

\- Mais Chloé n'est pas ma moitié ! Si c'était toi qui te marierais par devoir je suis sûr et certain que je n'aurais pas envisagé une seule seconde de travailler dans le seul but de partir loin de toi ! Et pourtant tu es tellement égoïste !

\- Mais toi tu es parfait, tu fais tout bien !, m'écriais-je ridiculement.

Je viens de lui balancer la phrase cliché d'un couple qui se dispute et cela me pique les yeux car je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds. S'emportant dans ma colère, il crie :

\- Mais bon sang ! Moi je pourrais tout abandonner pour toi et toi, tu n'es même pas capable de vivre avec le fait que je sois marié à quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

\- Mais tu t'entends parler ?!, dis-je, écœurée. Tu me demandes d'accepter que tu aies une épouse, des enfants, des devoirs ! Tu me demandes d'être ta maîtresse, rien de plus ! Comment pensais-tu que j'allais réagir ? Et moi je suis condamnée à n'aimer personne pour toi ?! Tu me dégoûtes. Juste une histoire de travail parce que je souhaite me prendre en main ! Je te déteste, tu sais quoi.

Il s'approche de moi en un dixième de seconde et serre ma gorge. Je suis plaquée au mur, sur la pointe des pieds. La poigne de Derek se fait plus forte au fil des minutes. J'ai du mal à respirer correctement et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule car il tente de se calmer. En vain. Alors qu'il s'approche et me murmure de ne jamais répéter cette phrase, j'en profite pour lui donner un coup de poing de ma main libre dans le ventre. Il me lâche instantanément et gémit mais ne perd pas de temps car il me balance contre le mur opposé. Les larmes veulent glisser sur mes joues mais je les retiens avec difficulté, ce n'est qu'une question de fierté. Je suis allongée sur le sol et me rends compte qu'un liquide coule le long de mon crâne. Je pivote avec peine la tête et découvre que l'angle du meuble a malencontreusement rencontré l'arrière de ma tête. Je saigne. Mon poignet ainsi que mon tibia me font mal. Ma respiration est faible mais mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure comme s'il allait se décoller de mon corps. Mes membres tremblent et mon corps tout entier me supplie de m'en aller rapidement. Mais je ne me vois pas errer en pleine nuit dans les quartiers sombres et mal fréquentés. Je jette un regard à Derek qui est paralysé par le geste qu'il vient de faire et soudain, je replonge dans mes pensées sombres. C'est comme si je le voyais lui.

Il me balance contre le bout de mon lit et me rattrape rapidement. Sa main s'abat en une vitesse éclair sur ma joue. Elle me brûle, elle doit sans doute être rouge. Je pleure et le supplie d'arrêter comme à chaque fois qu'il me prend pour un objet et qu'il passe toute sa fureur sur moi. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mes hématomes sur le bras. Ils sont toujours bien visibles, je ne sais pas comment j'arriverai à les cacher à Anita.

Je ravale mes larmes tant bien que mal. J'essaie de me relever à l'aide du mur et sans un regard, je pars. Je boite jusqu'à ma chambre momentanée. Ce geste n'a fait que renforcer ma décision : partir d'ici est une bonne chose et je ne souhaite en aucun cas être battue par l'homme qui est censé être ma moitié.

J'entends un verre qui se casse, un vase qui explose, des hurlements de frustration et de désespoir. J'entends que Derek frappe le mur avec son poing. Il tape tellement de fois que j'imagine ses phalanges rougirent. Il jure, crie, explose et exprime toute sa colère contre lui-même. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir entièrement car les sentiments ont pris place dans mon cœur et que les ressentis ne sont plus les mêmes. Je m'effondre et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, sursautant lorsqu'il fait beaucoup de bruit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Derek toque à la porte et s'approche de moi. Je recule et me bloque contre le mur. Il fait un pas en arrière également et je vois une lueur de tristesse passer dans son regard. Il me fait peur.

Il continue de se rapprocher jusqu'à se coller à moi. Je renifle et les échos de mes pleurs résonnent dans la pièce. Je suffoque et Derek susurre :

\- Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Éva, pardonne-moi, par pitié. Je ne te toucherai plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu as ma parole ! Plus jamais.

\- Je ne te crois pas, Derek, murmurais-je faiblement. Quand on commence on ne s'arrête plus, c'est prouvé.,De plus, je l'ai vécu. Je sais de quoi je parle... C'est vraiment immonde de ta part. Tu sais mon passé, ce qu'il m'est arrivée et tu l'as quand même fait.

\- Je vais te prouver le contraire, on va s'aimer, je te le promets. Je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas comme lui.

Il s'empresse de soigner mes plaies au crâne et je remarque que Derek m'a laissée une très grosse marque de sa poigne et de ses ongles plantés dans ma peau au niveau de mon cou. Puis, il quitte ma chambre et je n'en sors pas de toute la soirée, pas même pour manger.

J'allume mon téléphone, branche mes écouteurs et mets la musique en route. J'attrape mon cahier de brouillon et me mets à l'éditer en écrivant le début de mon CV. Finalement, après quelques heures, il est fin prêt et cela signifie que je pourrais le rendre demain si rien n'est encore prévu. Une fois celui-ci recopié au propre, j'entame la suite de l'écriture de mon journal intime. Je l'ai depuis si longtemps mais je n'y ai écrit que dans les moments durs, quand mon père me battait...

« Cher journal intime, la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé, j'avais quinze ans. Depuis, je n'ai jamais su mettre des mots sur un papier pour expliquer ce qu'il m'arrivait et sur ce que je ressentais. C'était trop dur. J'avais sans doute peur d'affronter la réalité, comme toujours. Trois ans, trois ans que je garde mes pensées au plus profond de moi. Peut-être qu'après tout, à dix-huut ans, on ne peut plus parler à quelqu'un d'imaginaire mais pourtant j'en ressens le besoin. Le besoin d'expliquer la situation, d'être claire avec moi-même. Parce que je suis une ado de dix-huit ans qui est perdue. Je suis une ado de dix-huit ans avec un vécu et des expériences traumatisantes qui m'ont autant rabaissée physiquement que mentalement. Oui, parce que je suis une fille qui n'a pas une vie banale.

Depuis, j'ai rencontré mon âme-sœur. Manque de chance, ma moitié est déjà promise à une femme autre que moi. Mais le pire c'est qu'il a osé levé la main sur moi, ce soir. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de cette situation. Si ma mère l'apprend, elle le décalquera probablement.

Bonne nouvelle, je vais me faire embaucher à la rentrée dans un superbe restaurant italien ! Mais cette année ne sera pas de tout repos entre les cours, les révisions du Bac, les heures de travail le soir et les devoirs, les rédactions et les exposés.

Je dois te quitter car je souhaite éloigner toutes ces pensées pour profiter de ma nuit. À ce qu'il paraît la nuit porte conseils, alors je souhaite m'endormir au plus vite pour que mes pensées soient claires au petit matin.

Demain sera une journée bien plus longue et bien plus émotive, j'en suis certaine.

-Éva. »


	16. Chapitre quatorze

-Chapitre quatorze-

« Goût amer »

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement suite à cette nuit agitée. Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures dû aux événements de la veille. Je n'y crois toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Je reste éveillée dans mon lit, perdue encore une fois dans mes pensés. Mon téléphone se met à sonner.

\- Allô, Maman ?, répondis-je. Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien, merci. Yasmina voudrait vous inviter à dîner ce midi, Derek et toi. Vous aviez prévu quelque chose ?

\- Oh d'accord. Tu veux dire pour cette après-midi ? Non.

\- Super, Yasmina veut également t'inviter à faire les boutiques pour préparer le mariage de Chloé et Derek.

Ma mine se décompose. Vais-je être obligée d'y aller ? Je réponds un oui assez bref et envoie un message à Derek pour lui dire de se préparer.

« Tes parents nous invitent à manger. »

Je me douche et m'habille avant de quitter l'appartement, le brun sur les talons. Quand nous arrivons, je dis bonjour sous le regard insistant de ma mère. À table, personne ne parle. Je ne veux pas spécialement qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mais c'est raté. Manon, d'habitude si effacée et réservée, s'exclame de vive voix :

\- Bon Dieu, Éva ! Que t'es-tu faite à ton cou ? Tu as une vilaine marque.

\- Je-je me suis cognée à l'angle d'un meuble.

Je suis encore moins crédible quand je trébuche sur les mots. Ma mère toise Derek et lui demande de l'aider à débarrasser. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément bien mais je décide d'écouter leur conversation. Je suis cachée dans le couloir devant l'entrée de la cuisine. Ma mère crie sur lui :

\- Que tu sois le futur Alpha suprême, un homme plein aux as ou le président de l'Amérique, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire ! Je te promets sur la vie de ma fille que si tu la touches encore une fois, c'est moi qui viendrais te casser les dents et te déformer la mâchoire !

\- Je ne voulais pas... J'étais sur les nerfs, entendis-je.

\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?, s'exclame furieusement ma mère. Ma fille n'est pas un punchingball alors si tu passes encore une fois tes nerfs sur elle, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire ! C'est bien compris ?! Je te parle ! C'est bien compris ?

\- Oui. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas à moi que tu dois faire tes excuses mais à Éva ! Pour cette fois je ne ferais aucun commentaire mais si cela se reproduit à l'avenir, ne t'inquiète pas j'en parlerai à ton père et il te privera de ton héritage ! Tu passeras de puissant Alpha à loup solitaire. Tu perdras tout ! Ta famille, tes amis, ta moitié !

Derek ne répond pas. Ma mère pousse une gueulante et lui explique qu'elle ne veut pas que ma vie redevienne un enfer alors que mon adolescence l'a déjà été pendant une bonne partie.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ?! Tu envoies mon époux en prison car il nous frappe et c'est toi qui prend la relève ?! Tu veux rejoindre Grégory et te retrouver derrière des barreaux ?! Je te jure que si cela se reproduit, tu peux compter sur ma personne pour te payer un aller simple vers les détenus ! Tu me déçois énormément.

Elle sort de la cuisine et m'adresse un petit sourire forcé, se doutant sûrement que j'ai entendu leur conversation. Elle me murmure un « je t'aime » et quitte le couloir pour retourner au salon avec la famille Starckley. Je me retrouve soudainement face à face avec ma moitié et lui lance un regard froid.

\- Éva, je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait subir cela.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Surtout si c'est parce que ma mère t'a demandé de le faire. Ne gaspille pas ta salive et garde ta réplique pour le jour où tu battras Chloé.

Il paraît choqué mais se tait. Je le contourne pour atteindre le salon. Puis nous partons de la demeure pour nous diriger vers le centre commercial. La blonde du gala nous attend à l'entrée des magasins et a l'air impatiente, voir extrêmement joyeuse. La première boutique que nous faisons est celle de robes de mariées. Je sais que ce moment va être dur pour moi car voir une autre fille à ma place ne sera pas évident. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'éloigne dans les rayons et parcours de mes doigts les tissus blancs. Ils sont tout simplement magnifiques. En revenant, la jolie blonde est dans une robe splendide mais un peu trop évasée à mon goût. On dirait une princesse. Elle a un bustier en cœur et porte des talons blancs tout simples. La robe lui va à ravir et mets ses formes en valeurs. Ses yeux pétillent et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher ce sourire béat sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Derek a vraiment de la chance d'être promis à elle et pas à une autre mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en soit réellement conscient.

\- Tu es très belle, lui dis-je.

\- Merci !

Elle retourne dans la cabine d'essayage et essaie une robe beaucoup plus original, un peu trop même. Sur le bustier en dentelle il y a des petites fleurs cousues et le bas est trop moulant pour moi. Elle porte un voile accroché à son chignon fait à la vas-vite. Elle porte également des gants en dentelles lui arrivant aux poignets. Chloé enfile d'autres robes plutôt banales mais tout aussi magnifiques. Arrive le verdict. Nous sommes assis sur le canapé en face des cabines des essayages, un verre de champagne à la main. Je le déguste mais il a un goût amer. Pourquoi ? Car je le savoure pour un mariage autre que le mien.

\- Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir, j'hésite vraiment. Qu'en penses-tu Derek ?

\- Hum... La première te va à ravir. Quel est son prix ?

\- Dans les mille dollars.

Je suis un peu humiliée. Je suis sa moitié et j'assiste aux préparations du mariage. Il la complimente et lui sourit de toutes ses dents alors que je ne suis que spectatrice de mon malheur. Jamais je ne me serais permise de dire à un garçon, autre que le beau brun, qu'il est très séduisant. Surtout devant lui. Il m'aurait pété un scandale à coups sûrs. Ce qu'il vient de dire est un manque de respect envers moi.

\- Je la prends !, s'écrie la blonde.

Nous passons directement à la caisse et le deuxième magasin que nous faisons est pour Derek : une boutique de smokings. Sa future femme lui en tend quelques-uns et il s'empresse de les essayer. Chloé déclare qu'elle va aller acheter de la lingerie pour les noces avec Madame Starckley et me propose de les accompagner.

\- Non merci, je vais rester là.

Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de savoir ce qu'elle portera.

Une boule commence à se former dans ma gorge. Personnellement, je trouve égoïste de la part de Chloé de laisser son futur mari aux essayages alors que lui a assisté aux présentations des dix robes ! Elles quittent bras dessus, bras dessous le magasin. Quand Derek sort de la cabine et que ses yeux se baladent dans la pièce, il constate que nous sommes seuls. Ses yeux pétillent et il se rapproche de moi lentement. Je le considère un instant comme si j'étais sa promise et me rends compte que son nœud-papillon n'est pas droit. J'approche mes mains et le resserre délicatement.

\- Éva, je suis désolé. J'aimerais tellement que tu ne vives pas cette situation ou mieux, que tu sois à la place de Chloé à l'instant précis. Je te promets que je ne toucherai plus jamais un seul de tes cheveux. Tu me crois ?

\- Oui, soufflais-je. Profitons du fait qu'il n'y ai personne, non ?

Il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes et me fait vivre un instant mémorable. J'accepte son baiser et y réponds passionnément. Comme à notre habitude, nos souffles sont saccadés et nos prunelles brillent. Ses mains passent sur ma taille et les miennes dans ses cheveux. Il m'embrasse éperdument pour me montrer à quel point il est désolé. Je l'embrasse pour lui montrer à quel point mes sentiments se décuplent au fur-et-à-mesure des jours qui passent. Nous fermons les yeux et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le fil qui nous a poussé à montrer notre ressentit de la situation mais plutôt l'envie très présente de le faire. Nous sommes si près. Je mords sa lèvre inférieure pour lui montrer qu'il n'a plus intérêt à me battre. Ma température corporelle augmente. C'est comme un instant suspendu dans le temps, il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Je voudrais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais mais malheureusement, sa future épouse et sa mère débarquent à l'entrée du magasin.

Heureusement pour nous, ni Madame Starckley ni Chloé n'a remarqué que le futur Alpha m'a embrassée tout à l'heure, dans la boutique de costumes. Nous sommes dans une brasserie du centre commercial et dégustons rapidement des sandwichs. Puis nous nous dirigeons par la suite vers un salon de coiffure afin que la belle blonde définisse celle qu'elle aimerait porter le jour J. Finalement, elle décide de choisir en même temps le maquillage qu'elle aura sur son visage. Après plusieurs essais et maintes réflexions, elle opte pour une tresse en épi de blé qui tombe parfaitement le long de son épaule. La coiffeuse y ajoute des faux diamants entre ses mèches de couleur or. Une coiffure très glamour qui lui ressemble superbement. Pour le maquillage, elle décide de faire quelque chose de plus travaillé et de plus prononcé : de l'anticerne et du contouring puis un épais trait d'eye-liner superposé sur du fard à paupières blanc. La maquilleuse lui applique une légère couche de ré-cils puis du rouge à lèvres vif sur sa bouche charnue.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être chouchoutée de cette manière...

L'employée démaquille Chloé. Nous sortons du magasin tandis que la blondinette règle les derniers détails pour avoir la coiffeuse à domicile le jour de son mariage. Nous entrons chez un fleuriste et Chloé commande un bouquet d'hortensias blancs, bleus et violets avec quelques cristaux en plastique.

Ma journée a été longue, je suis fatiguée et je ne compte pas perdre de temps précieux pour dormir. Je sais que les jours suivants seront plus éprouvants pour moi.

Trois jours après, je me rends au restaurant italien.

\- Bonjour Madame Demarco, voici mon CV comme prévu.

\- Merci, jeune fille.

Elle prend le temps de le lire et réplique que tout est parfait, qu'elle n'a aucune remarque à faire.

\- Donc je vous embauche en tant que serveuse et femme de ménage. Voulez-vous que je vous explique tout aujourd'hui ou bien je le ferais à la rentrée ?

\- C'est super, je vous remercie. Et bien vous pouvez m'expliquer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir dès aujourd'hui, comme cela je serais prête pour la rentrée à travailler d'arrache-pied.

Elle parait impressionnée de ma déclaration et me sourit chaleureusement.

\- C'est parfait dans ce cas ! Peut-on se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms puisque vous travaillez ici maintenant ?

\- Pas de problème.

\- Alors Éva, dit-elle en quittant son bureau, voici la cuisine. Les enfants, de la jeunesse débarque !

Quelques employés quittent leurs tâches pour venir me saluer. Isabella a l'air de les connaître particulièrement pour les considérer comme ses propres enfants. Il y a un homme dénommé Laurent. Il a vingt-huit ans et est cuisinier dans cet établissement depuis trois ans. Il y a une jeune femme qui s'appelle Honoré. Elle a trente-quatre ans et pratique le même métier que Laurent, mis-à-part qu'elle est bien plus performante dans le domaine de la cuisine. Je pense que c'est dû aux nombre d'années qu'elle y a consacrée : c'est-à-dire douze ans. Il y a un troisième cuisinier qui discute avec la blonde qui m'a accueillie l'autre jour. Il se présente :

\- Salut ! Je suis Thomas et voici Rose, mon amie qui est serveuse. Nous sommes tous deux âgés de vingt ans. Où est Larissa, Isabella ?

\- Enchantée, dis-je. Je suis Éva. Qui est Larissa ?

\- C'est une employée qui s'occupe du service et de la caisse, s'exclame la dénommée Rose.

Une fille arrive en courant et me dit bonjour avant de se présenter à son tour. Elle a l'air d'être épuisée mais affiche un sourire resplendissant qui prouve qu'elle adore ce métier. Apparemment nous sommes sept employés. Isabella me fait visiter la salle où dînent les clients. C'est une pièce spacieuse. Elle est chaleureuse, comme la patronne. Il y a des tables rondes avec une nappe rouge. Les décorations représentent l'Italie à merveilles. Il y a un petit comptoir où sont vendus les boissons et sur le côté de la pièce, la fameuse caisse. Le restaurant dispose d'une terrasse tout-à-fait charmante qui donne envie d'y déguster une délicieuse pizza. Les tables sont en plein soleil mais les parasols font de l'ombre. Tout est parfaitement présenté, rien n'est laissé au hasard. Isabella me tend une carte et je lis les menus. Ils sont composés de spécialités typiquement italiennes telles que les fameuses pâtes à la bolognaise, la pizza Margherita, Napolitaine ou encore un délicieux tiramisu aux framboises. C'est mon dessert favori. Ensuite, elle m'explique comment disposer la vaisselle sur la table. Je prends plaisir à la regarder faire, elle qui a vraiment l'air passionnée par son pays.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était italienne mais il me semble qu'elle l'avait déjà précisé lors de notre premier entretien. Elle me montre comment gérer la caisse puis les commandes. Elle m'informe que les tables sont numérotées et qu'il faut que je les retienne pour ne pas me tromper dans les commandes de repas. Elle me montre comment m'organiser avec mon calepin et la monnaie, puis comment faire les cocktails au bar. Elle m'explique la préparation des différentes sortes de cafés, aidée par Larissa. C'est elle qui se charge en plus du comptoir et des clients. Chacun à sa tâche ici.

\- Il arrivera que tu travailles du soir et non du matin ou de l'après-midi, il sera donc possible que tu fasses quelques fermetures.

Elle me tend un trousseau de clefs et m'explique comment faire la fermeture. Je me chargerai de temps à autre de la plonge. S'ensuit les explications sur le ménage. Nous retournons à son bureau et elle me montre mon planning. Le Lundi je travaillerai du soir, de vingt-et-une heure à minuit et demi et je ferai la fermeture. Le Mardi, également du soir de dix-huit heures à vingt-deux heures sauf que je ne fermerai pas le restaurant. Le Mercredi je travaillerai de l'après-midi d'une heure à quatre heures. Je ne bosserai pas le Jeudi, le Vendredi et le Dimanche, en revanche je devrais consacrer ma journée entière le Samedi, précisément de huit heures à dix-huit heures. Je pense que je ne serais pas trop épuisée dû au fait que je viendrais ici seulement quatre jours sur sept et que je bosserai seulement vingt-huit heures et demi par semaine. Je pense tout de même que je devrais m'organiser avec mon baccalauréat.

\- Il est midi, tu veux manger ici avec nous et retourner chez toi plus tard ?, me propose Rose.

\- Pourquoi pas ?!

Honoré, Laurent et Thomas s'activent aux fourneaux et nous concoctent de délicieux antipastis qui sont des entrées. Nous sommes tous attablés autour d'un plat italien, des spaghettis aux palourdes. Nous discutons de choses et d'autres et faisons connaissance. Je vais bien m'entendre avec Rose et Thomas, ils ont tellement d'humour. C'est le genre de personnes qui provoquent un fou rire à peine un « bonjour » prononcé.

Je m'en vais et retourne chez Derek. Depuis les excuses qu'il m'a présenté, l'atmosphère est moins pesante. Je lui fais confiance, je sais pertinemment qu'il n'essaiera plus de me battre. Il y a quelques baisers par-ci, par-là, quelques étreintes et fous rires et cela me fait extrêmement de bien. Je sais que le mariage approche à grands pas mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je garderai tout de même en tête à l'avenir que ma moitié a reproduit la même chose que mon géniteur et que je devrais lui mener la vie dure.


End file.
